The proposal
by Lorelie-Grace
Summary: Set in season 7. What would happen if Ziva failed her citizenship test? would the team have to do something drastic to keep her in America? TIVA
1. Chapter 1

**Hey again! Thanks so much for the response to all alone! My new story the proposal isn't going to be a super fluffy adorable fic. I was thinking, what if Ziva failed her citizenship test? Thus this little ficlet was created :D This is set in season 7 (it will probably be obvious, but just in case) Don't worry it's full of Tiva goodness but it'll take some time :) It's probably AU but I can dream, right? :)**

**Disclaimer: Along with a pet unicorn, NCIS is something to be desired but not owned :(**

**Enjoy!**

Team Gibbs were sat at their desks when the mail cart came around. There was only one bit of mail for Ziva that day and her eyes lit up when it was dropped on her desk.

She ripped it open and quickly scanned the page. As she finished reading, her smile drooped and her eyes stopped glittering.

"Oh my God" She muttered.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"Oh my God" Ziva repeated.

"Ziver-" Gibbs began but got interrupted.

"Oh my God!" She repeated as she felt her legs go wobbly.

She felt the world go blurry and Ziva fell to the floor.

"Ziva!" Tony yelled as he rushed to her crumpled form.

The three men crowded around her and Gibbs shook her unconscious body. She murmured something intelligible and her eyes fluttering open. Gibbs, McGee and Tony backed up to give her some space. She grabbed her desk to pull herself up. Before anyone could bother her she quickly rushed to the stair well, pulled the door open and bolted down the stairs.

She continued till she reached the parking garage, more precisely her red mini cooper. She fumbled in her pocket for the keys, then quickly unlocked the car and sped off.

By the time Tony had gone after Ziva and found himself in the parking garage all by himself. There was no sign of Ziva anywhere, apart from the fresh skid marks where her car was once parked next to his. He sighed.

"Oh Ziva" He muttered to himself as he pulled out his cell. "Hey Gibbs, yeah she's gone"

Ziva sped away from the NCIS building, wondering what she could do. She just couldn't believe she had failed. Gibbs had given her a silent look of approval, while Abby had given her a good luck hug, McGee told her not to worry and Tony had given her a kiss on the cheek and promised her dinner when she passed. Only she hadn't. Ziva David had failed her citizenship exam and now she was paying the price of it. It wasn't something easily fixed like cleaning up spilt milk. Ziva David was going to be deported.

Tony took the elevator back up to the squad room. After all he wasn't getting any younger and he didn't have a lightning speed ninja to chase now. He had to think. Where would Ziva go and why would she be so upset?

Ziva stopped at the coffee shop and bought herself a berry mango madness. Extra large. She gulped it down as she drove down the highway dangerously, trying to figure out what went next. She gave up trying to think and decided to go back to her home. Well the house she lived in now. She would soon have to leave all this behind. She parked up and calmly walked to her apartment. Well she tried to walk calmly. She could feel tears starting to build up in her eyes so she rushed up to her apartment to avoid people seeing her in this state.

Tony reached the bullpen. Gibbs and McGee were sat at their desks- McGee tracking Ziva's cell and Gibbs brooding silently, thinking about what could have made her freak out like that. Tony noticed the crumpled piece of paper dropped behind Ziva's desk. He picked it up and started reading.

_To Miss David,_

_I am regretful to inform you that to pass the citizenship test you needed to give a good interview to our panel and get at least 200 in the written test. As well as your interview went, we are concerned about your mysterious past and how it may affect you as a citizen. Also, you only got 198 on our written test. It is very unfortunate and we would like to offer our condolences. Due to this we have to say, that you will have to be deported back to Israel. You may apply for a work visa once you are back and should come through within 3-6 months. We wish you the best of luck and hope to see you back in America soon._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Chris Jennings_

_Head of immigration in America_

"Oh God" Tony said, running his hand though his hair.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"Ziva failed the citizenship test and is being deported" Tony sighed "We can't just let her go back"

"You're right Tony" McGee agreed, standing from his chair. "Now how do you keep someone in the country?" He pondered out loud.

"We hide her?" Tony suggested.

"DiNozzo, you know that's not legal and if we get caught Vance would have our asses. Any other ideas?"

"Uh, we could appeal her deportation?" McGee asked.

"That might not work though!" Tony exclaimed. "We need something which will definitely keep her here. She can't go back."

"There's one thing that I can think of, but you might not like it" McGee stammered.

"What McGee?" Gibbs yelled.

"M-m-marriage boss. If she marries an American citizen she'll be an American citizen"

"Genius! Absolutely genius McGeek!" Tony yelled smiling.

"There's a few problems though Tony" McGee butted in.

"What could go wrong then, McRain-on-my-parade"

"Well immigration will get suspicious. There will be extensive interviewing of both people. Questions like what is your fiancée's favourite things, their history, how well the two of them act around each other and looking at their daily lives, in their apartment and interviewing colleges. Plus she would have to have someone to marry"

Gibbs and McGee looked at Tony.

"What. Why are you looking at me?" Tony asked. Then his brain clicked on to what the two were suggesting. "Oh right. Wait? Does that mean that I'm getting married?"

Ziva sat at home on the couch staring into space. She had no idea what she was going to do. Where would she go? There was no one in Israel who would help her. What about her father? He would surely kill her as soon as she landed. She sighed deeply. What other choice did she have?

Then she heard a knock on the door, which snapped her out of her reverie. She straightened her blouse and looked in the mirror to make sure that her face no longer looked as if she had bawled her eyes out. She looked through the peephole and was surprised to see Tony standing there.

She opened the door. "Hello Tony. What are you doing here?"

Tony rubbed the back of his head. "Well I have an important question to ask you"

Ziva smiled. "Okay then what is it?"

"Will you marry me?"

**Ta dah! What did you think? I hope you liked it! **

**Drop me a line to tell me what you think!**

**Thank you!**

**~Lori **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for all the feedback! I normally don't update so fast as I don't really have the time, but as it's half term I have a bit of extra spare time :) Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Plus happy valentine's day! 3**

**Disclaimer: I have a better chance of winning the X factor than owning NCIS (so basically no chance)**

"What?" Asked Ziva, her eyes wide.

Tony swallowed and repeated himself "I said, Will you marry me?"

Ziva pulled Tony into her apartment "Why?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you playing a sick joke on me? I thought you were my friend" Ziva hissed at him.

"It isn't a joke Ziva! Gibbs, McGee and I were trying to find a way for you to stay here. If you marry me you can"

"How do you know about that?" Ziva questioned her eyes beginning to tear up again.

"You dropped the letter by your desk" He said gently "Are you okay?"

Ziva looked into his eyes "I do not know. I do not want to leave America, but there must be some other way?"

"There isn't Zi. We've looked into everything and this is the only way"

"Won't they smell a cat?"

"You mean rat Zi. They might but we can be convincing as we've pretended to be married before" He said giving her a look- She knew what he meant.

"I clearly remember you wanted a divorce" Ziva chuckled.

Tony grinned "C'mon Zi, you know I was kidding! So seriously will you marry me?"

Ziva looked doubtful "You are sure you have thought this through and you know what this means?"

Tony's face turned serious "I really have Zi and I know we can convince them" He got down on his knees "Please?"

Ziva smiled at him "Well I am sure you are not that bad to be married to" She mused.

"I'm not! I promise to help keep our apartment clean and I'll even leave the toilet seat down!"

After a few moments of consideration she had made her decision. "Yes Tony, I will marry you"

Tony got up, pulled her into a hug and smiled "Great! Now, Mrs DiNozzo should we start moving your things into my apartment?"

Ziva looked up "Wait. Why do I have to move?"

"Because Zi! My apartments bigger and you have less stuff"

"That is true" She admitted. "My apartment came furnished so all I have is the TV, my books and my clothes"

"We should be able to get all of your stuff packed up and moved by the end of the week" Tony smiled.

Ziva grinned back "Good. I do not mean to be rude, but I think when you are engaged you wear a ring yes?"

Tony rubbed the back of his head nervously "Yeah, about that…" he trailed off.

"It is fine Tony" Ziva smiled placing her hand on his cheek gently "It is sweet that you want me to come ring shopping with you"

Tony let out a breath feeling relieved as he said "Yeah, I wanted to make sure you liked the ring or it would be a disaster! When do you want to go?"

She let a small laugh escape her lips "How about tomorrow after work? I am sure that the jewellers are still open then"

"Sounds good" Tony agreed.

"I am about to make dinner. Is pasta okay?"

Tony's eyes lit up "I love your cooking! Your pasta is the best!"

"While I cook, why don't you start packing my books?" Ziva asked sweetly.

"Sure!" Tony happily went to find a box.

_Wow he is gullible at times _Ziva thought _Oh well it saves me a job!_ Then she collected the ingredients needed to make their dinner and began to dice the tomatoes.

Meanwhile Tony had found a several cardboard boxes in Ziva's wardrobe. He wandered into the living room and started to pack the two shelves of books which hung either side of Ziva's TV. He had helped her pick it out, despite her only using it when he was round. He decided it would make a nice addition to their bedroom, so they could watch TV together snuggled up in bed.

Wait a minute.

_Their bedroom?_

_Snuggled up in bed?_

Was he actually liking the idea of being married to Ziva? He had never pictured marrying anyone but her- yet he never thought she would agree to marry him. Even if it was only until Ziva was granted citizenship. He decided he shouldn't get too attached as he was sure she didn't like him in that way. _Oh well, at least I can sleep with her in my arms for a while _he thought.

By the time he had packed all her books away into the boxes Ziva called him for dinner. He secured the tops with tape so the books wouldn't spill out when he carried them to the car, then rushed to the kitchen to get some pasta.

They sat at the counter in the kitchen in comfortable silence as they ate. Tony stuffed his down his throat then asked for seconds.

"Of course you can Tony!" Ziva exclaimed and filled his bowl back up. Once they had both finished, Tony went to wash up.

"You do not have to do that Tony! You are the guest. If you want to do something please finish packing my books" Ziva asked.

"I've finished packing! And besides Zi, you made the best pasta which ever graced the earth. The least I could do is wash up" Tony said charmingly.

Ziva sighed "Fine. But I will dry"

They worked together, quickly washing and drying the dishes. On the last dish Tony got an idea. He passed the dish to Ziva, then splashed her with the water.

She gasped "Tony!"

His eyes glinted cheekily "What you gonna do about it?"

She picked up some of the bubbles and squished them on his head.

Tony laughed "Nice comeback!" He flicked water at her again.

She looked at him in a funny way and Tony wandered if he had gone too far. He hadn't though as Ziva flicked more than a few drops at him. Long story short, Tony's shirt ended up soaked. As he pulled it off Ziva couldn't help but stare at his toned chest.

"Like what you see Zee-Vah?" Tony teased.

"Yes" Ziva answered.

Tony was surprised at her abrupt answer. "Reeeally?"

Ziva rolled her eyes "Yes Tony. I think I have one of your shirts I borrowed from a while ago" and went off to her bedroom.

Tony pondered what she had meant about liking what she saw. Did she like him in that way? Or was she just teasing him. He groaned. He could act like such a girl at times. Ziva came back in with one of his old grey Ohio state T-shirts.

"Here you are" She smiled handing him the shirt.

"Thanks" He grinned.

"You are welcome. Now do you want to take my books tonight?"

"Yeah that sounds good. Should I take your TV tonight too?"

"Yes, that would be nice" Ziva replied.

They stood there in an awkward silence.

"Well I better start loading these into the car then" Tony stated and picked up a box of books.

"I shall help you" Ziva said as she grabbed the other box.

They had quickly stored the books in his car trunk and had returned to her apartment. They each grabbed a side of the TV and fitted it into the back of the car. Once Tony had shut the car door, another silence occurred.

"I better get going" Tony said "Don't want to be late for work tomorrow"

Ziva leaned in and kissed his cheek "Goodnight Tony"

Tony grinned "Night Ziv"

He hopped in his car and sped off into the night. Ziva climbed the stairs to the apartment and got ready for bed. Not in a million years would she have pictured this day ending like that. Tony had been like her knight in shining armour that day. Well he always had been. Saving her from assassins, Somalia and deportation. He truly was a special man, she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

That night Ziva dreamed of white dresses and big weddings.

Tony arrived back at his apartment to find that he wasn't tired in the slightest. He carried Ziva's stuff into his apartment and decided he would unpack. He moved some of his movies onto a shelf in his wardrobe so Ziva's books could have their own shelf. Luckily his shelves were a bit longer than Ziva's so he just fit them all on. He placed the TV on the chest of draws in front of his bed and somehow figured out how to install it. He made sure it worked and then checked his watch. He was shocked to see that it was 1 AM so he stripped off and hopped into bed.

That night he dreamed of him and Ziva getting married, but instead of getting divorced they stayed together. Forever.

The next day when Ziva arrived, she was surprised to be the last person in. Tony was sat there smiling to himself, for some reason or other. McGee sat there looking at her in shock, while gibbs motioned with his hand for her to approach his desk.

She walked over after putting her 'gear' and coat down.

"You okay Ziver?" Gibbs asked fatherly.

"Yes, I am fine Gibbs" Ziva said irritably "I assume you have heard about Tony and I?"

"Yep. Congrats by the way." He smirked.

"Thank you. We are going ring shopping tonight" Ziva smiled.

She silently knew the conversation was over, so she walked over to her desk. There was no new case, so the team were catching up on paperwork. At 5 PM Gibbs let the whole team go as there wasn't a good chance of getting a case and they weren't on call that night, so it was the other team's responsibility that night.

Tony and Ziva drove down to the jewellers. Tony led Ziva by the small of her back through the chiming door. A cheery man greeted them.

"Hello! How can I help you?" The man said cheerily.

"We're looking for an engagement ring" Tony said.

"Ah! Congratulations! Now, here is our wide selection of engagement rings" The man said leading them over to a large display case.

They looked for a while. Ziva didn't see anything she liked so far. Tony kept pointing rings out but none of them were right. Some were too flashy. Some were the wrong colour. Some were okay, but they just weren't right. And then she saw it- the one. It was a simple yellow gold band with a single diamond set within it.

Tony knew she had found something she liked as he saw a small, but distinct change in her face. A small smile appeared on her face and her eyes had opened slightly wider than normal.

"See something you like sweetcheeks?" He grinned.

"Yes, that one" She said pointing to the simple ring.

Tony looked confused "Are you sure? You can have any of the rings. Don't you want a bigger diamond?"

"No" Ziva replied firmly "I want that one"

"Okay then!" Tony said brightly "Excuse me sir! Can we see that one?"

"Of course!" The man said excitedly as he unlocked the cabinet and got the ring out "Here! Try it on"

Ziva took the ring and tried it on. It slipped on her fourth finger and fit perfectly. Ziva looked at Tony for confirmation "This is the one"

"I think we have a match then" Tony grinned- he always seemed to smile a lot more around her.

The man smiled "congratulations to the two of you"

Tony paid for the ring and they walked out of the shop with it glinting on Ziva's finger.

"It looks perfect doesn't it?" Ziva said.

"Yeah, it sure does" Tony answered pulling his arm round her waist.

They had found the perfect ring. Next step: Moving Ziva in.

**So? Extra long chapter in a shorter space of time :D Hope you liked it! Oh and by the way the ring Ziva picked is the cover picture of this story :)**

**Pleeeeaaase Review *bats eyelashes***

**Happy valentines!**

**~Lori **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! I'm updating early again as I'm making the most of my free time! I'm back at school on Monday so updates will be a bit slower. Also thank you for all the reviews! Anyway, enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. If I did imagine what would have happened by now! (actually don't as it would be a disaster!)**

Once they had found the ring, Tony and Ziva drove back to Tony's apartment. Tony had surprised her by saying that he would cook for her. Ziva sat on the deep sinking leather couch quietly, looking round Tony's living room. She first spotted a large flat screen TV which was attached to the wall. Then she saw the two wide shelves by the huge screen which were covered with movies. Well one of them was. The other seemed to have books on it. She got up and took a closer look- they were her books. She smiled and was pleasantly surprised by how well Tony had been treating her. Maybe being married to him wasn't going to be bad after all…

Meanwhile Tony was panicking. Why had he decided to make Ziva dinner? He couldn't cook! He was trying to chop the few vegetables he had actually decided to buy, as well as make a complicated sauce that a cook from when he was a child used to make. He had been trying to impress Ziva, show her what a talented man she was marrying. But that had all backfired. The vegetables were all cut at different angles and sizes, the sauce thingy was funny coloured and some was stuck to the bottom of the pan. Plus the meat he had forgotten about in the cooker just set his fire alarm off. Fabulous. He gritted his teeth and pulled the beef out of the cooker and left it to cool. Then he decided to finish cutting up the last of the carrots. He thought he was doing quite well until he looked away and sliced deeply into his hand.

Ziva spun round from the book shelf when she heard the fire alarm go off. She heard some cursing and giggled. She was sure that Tony couldn't cook but gave him the benefit of the doubt. The fire alarm stopped, so she sank back down into the couch. A few minutes later she felt like she was going to fall asleep. Her eyes were getting heavier and heavier, plus Tony couch was extremely soft. That was until she heard a yell.

"Ouch!"

Ziva hurried into the kitchen despite Tony telling her earlier not to. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw the state of it: Funny shaped cut up vegetables all over the counter, some fallen on the floor, a severely burnt rack of beef on a tray which had burned a huge black stain on Tony's wooden counter tops, a brown sludge which constituted for sauce bubbling over onto the rest of the cooker. In the middle of all the chaos Tony stood there clutching his hand, which was wrapped in a once white tea towel. Ziva rushed over to him and pulled his hand up for inspection.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concern flashing through her eyes.

He gritted his teeth "I'm fine Zi. But I think we'll have to order take out tonight"

Ziva unwrapped the towel and looked at the cut. "This is quite deep. We will have to go to the ER for stitches"

"Awww come on Zi! Can't Ducky do them tomorrow?"

"No Tony" She replied firmly "The hospital will stitch it accordingly and give you the proper pain relief"

"I'll go loopy on the drugs they give me!" Tony whined "I can't stay by myself in case I decide to prank call Palmer again!"

"We shall pack a bag and you can stay with me" Ziva replied "And you prank called Palmer?"

Tony let out a short chuckle "Well he was the only one who didn't have my number" Tony shrugged. "He almost believed that he had won a million dollars too!"

She rolled her eyes- only Tony would do that.

They went into Tony's room and Ziva packed all that Tony had pointed to, as he was still clutching the now blood stained tea towel to his bloody hand. Once Ziva had stuffed his toothbrush into the overflowing gym bag, they sped off to the hospital.

They arrived, to their dismay the room was completely packed full of injured people. They sat down on the only spare seats there was left. Ziva sat and filled the forms out.

"Do ya need any help Zi?"

"Not at the moment. It is startling how well I know you"

She easily filled the entire form out, from his name and age to medical history and allergies. She handed them in and then they waited. And waited. And waited. Forty minutes later a nurse came to get them.

"Anthony DiNozzo?" The nurse in pink scrubs called.

Tony hopped up and walked over to him, with Ziva following.

"Family only Ma'am" The nurse said with authority.

"I am his fiancée" Ziva smiled, showing off the sparkling ring.

"Well in that case, you may go through" The nurse said, a hint of a smile showing.

They sat in a cubicle for a few minutes until a male doctor came through.

"Hi I'm Doctor Jack Hansen. What is the problem?" The doctor asked.

"Well I was making dinner for my fiancée" Tony said pointing to a sitting down Ziva, who smiled "I'm not the greatest cook. I got distracted and accidentally cut myself" He explained.

"You're lucky. You might have had to wait longer if there had been more serious cases tonight. Most of them are just the flu so you got bumped up the list. If you had to wait for several more hours, you could have passed out from blood loss" Hansen explained sternly. "But it should be fixed with a few stitches"

He left the room to go and find suture, pain killers and a needle.

"Are you okay Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Of course sweetcheeks!" Tony exclaimed "I just have a gaping knife wound and I'm bleeding to death!"

Ziva put a hand on his shoulder "It is not so bad. But next time I am cooking" She grinned.

Tony laughed "You're damn right you are!"

Hansen slipped into the room "Okay Tony I'm going to numb the pain by giving you an injection. Then I'm going to stitch you up, it's fairly basic so you can go home tonight. You'll need to see your doctor about getting the stitches removed in a week's time"

He quickly gave Tony the injection and waited a few minutes for it to kick in. As soon as Tony reported having a numb hand, the doctor begun. He plunged the needle into the sliced skin and Tony winced. Ziva noticed his discomfort, so she held his good hand. She rubbed her thumb back and forth on his hand, which distracted him enough for the doctor to work his magic.

It was done within ten minutes and Doctor Hansen gave Ziva instructions on what Tony was able to do.

"Thank you Doctor Hansen" Ziva smiled.

"No worries. Just make sure his hand doesn't get wet!" The Doctor reminded.

Tony was just starting to have a reaction to the drugs. He had been too dazed watching the needle pierce his skin to do anything crazy.

"Look Ziva! A unicorn!" Tony yelled and pointed at an airplane which flew overhead.

"Yes Tony, a unicorn" Ziva stated as she helped him into the car. She fastened his seat belt then got in the car herself.

"Ziva you're the best" Tony said happily whilst looking out of the window.

"Yes" Ziva smirked, as she pulled out of the car park.

"Yep! You're so kind and pretty and you always smell good! Plus you're my best friend and you always kick ass" He grinned.

Ziva blushed "Why thank you Tony"

Tony's eyes lit up "You're welcome! And you blushed!

"Yes I did" Ziva said patiently. She pulled up at her apartment. "We are here now Tony. Let us get your bag and get ready for bed" She smiled.

"Okay!" Tony exclaimed excitedly "Sleepover's rock!" He got out by himself and waited for Ziva as she grabbed Tony's gym bag. She quickly ushered him up to her apartment. When they got in Ziva dumped the bag in her room.

"Are you hungry Tony?" She asked gently, realising they had missed dinner.

"Yeah! Can I have some milk and cookies?"

"Sure" She sighed. She poured him some milk and gave him a few cookies. He quickly gulped down the liquid and munched the sugary biscuits quickly.

She led him to her room "Let us get ready for bed"

Ziva pulled out his pyjamas and handed them to him "Get changed, then give me a call"

Ziva took her pyjamas into the living room and changed quickly. She heard Tony yell for her so she rushed through to her room. She found him lying under the covers of her bed.

She walked over and smoothed his hair back from his eyes "Good night Tony" She said and kissed his forehead. She turned to walk out when Tony yelled.

"No! Don't go! Please stay Zi" He begged, eyes pleading.

She sighed in defeat and snuggled into the covers with him. Tony pulled her back to his chest and pushed his nose into her hair "You're the best Zi" He murmured into her hair.

Ziva simply smiled. Snuggled up against Tony felt so right.

**So? Any good? Reviews make me smile and write faster, so review people! P.S. I had a bit of trouble with the cover picture but it should be fixed now!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Lori **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! Thanks so much for the reviews! I thought I'd post this today because it's my birthday today! It's also my twin sister Kitty's birthday (but that's sort of obvious :) ) I'm glad everyone likes the story so far and I hope you keep liking it! **

**Disclaimer: I own a new pair of UGG boots, not NCIS- that wasn't part of my birthday present :(**

At 7 AM Tony heard a loud buzzing noise. He started to wake and realised that is was an alarm clock. He felt around for the snooze button. He was successful and snuggled back into the warm body infront of him. Then he realised there was someone in bed with him. Also his left hand felt like it was on fire. He took a deep breath and realised that there was a strong smell of something sweet, which he couldn't quite put his finger on. It smelled just like- Ziva. He opened his eyes and saw a mass of dark curls. He heard a moan as she began to stir- his moving about had woke her up.

Her eyes fluttered open and she turned round to find Tony smiling his thousand watt smile.

"Moring Zi!" He said brightly.

"Good morning Tony" She greeted whilst yawning.

"Comfy there?" He asked teasingly.

"Very" She purred, looking him up and down "What time is it?" She asked.

"7 AM" Tony smiled.

"7 AM?" Ziva yelled, suddenly wide awake "You go take a shower and I'll cook breakfast" She said hurriedly, jumping up.

She noticed his face was showing a slight grimace.

"Is your hand okay?" She asked gently.

"I think it is" He sighed "Gibbs is gonna kill me"

Ziva laughed "I am sure he will be pissed. Now don't get your hand wet okay?"

Tony rolled his eyes "Yes dear"

She glared at him and he jumped up.

"Okay! Okay! I'm goin'" He yelled as he speedily made his way to the shower.

Tony hopped in the shower and was left to his thoughts. He thought about how he had woken up with Ziva in his arms. It had felt so right and for once it didn't scare him. He had never wanted to be with someone that much that it hurt. Well it already did hurt, when he had tried to show off and had been unsuccessful. It had been nice that Ziva had cared about him enough to drive him to the ER on such a busy night, then tolerating him whilst being hopped up on painkillers. He could remember a few things last night like claiming he 'saw' a unicorn and begging Ziva to come snuggle with him. His cheeks turned bright red. He couldn't believe he had done last night. Ziva must think that he was desperate after his shameless begging last night. He banged his head on the tiles. He was sure that he had screwed his chances up with Ziva for good. He sighed and turned off the shower.

Tony wrapped the fluffy white towel that Ziva had left him, around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to see if breakfast was ready. Ziva was just setting the plates of bacon and toast on the counter top when he walked through the door.

She looked up, startled. Her mouth hung open as she blatantly stared at his chest. He had an athletic build, but was not too toned so it looked unhealthy. There were water rivulets which hadn't dried running down his chest and Ziva followed them with her eyes until they reached the white towel, which made his skin look even more tanned than normal.

Tony broke her out of her trance when he said "Like what you see Zee-vah"

"Maybe… if you lost a bit of weight and gained a bit of muscle" She laughed. Though secretly she thought he looked perfect the way he was.

Tony's smile faltered but he kept a false grin plastered to his face "Well then I'll get changed then. Where did you put my bag?"

"It is by your side of the bed" Ziva replied.

He went off to the bedroom as Ziva started eating her food. She wondered if she had hurt his feelings. She hoped not, as she was only joking. She decided she would make it up to him later and continued eating her breakfast.

As Tony pulled on his pristine white shirt dejectedly as he thought about what Ziva had just said. Of course she liked the more buff, toned men to his ever aging body. He poked his tummy and sighed. Ziva would never want him, he thought sadly. He thought that there might have been some attraction between them, that she might be marrying him for some other reason than just for a citizenship.

"Looks like she doesn't care" he bitterly mumbled to himself and finished dressing himself.

Once Ziva was ready she sat in the passenger's seat, Tony started the engine. Ziva noticed that he seemed unhappy.

"Is something wrong Tony?" She asked, caringly.

"Everything's fine" He ground out, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"I know that something is wrong Tony. Please tell me"

He sighed "Do you mean what you said earlier?"

To his surprise Ziva laughed and replied "I was calfing Tony. The people I described are not my type"

Tony's face lit up "It's kidding Zi and why d'you lie then?"

"I did not lie" She said "I thought you would not take it so personally. I am sorry if I hurt your feelings"

"Pfft you didn't hurt my feelings Zi" Tony said nonchalantly.

"Well if I did I am sorry. You do look good though" She smiled and kissed his cheek.

He smiled back at her. That went better than he thought.

They pulled up at work and got into the elevator. They stood next to each other in comfortable silence. Tony looked at her and smiled.

"You look nice today" He commented. She had a

Ziva blushed "Thank you Tony"

The elevator signalled it's opening with a 'Ping!' and the two agents stepped out. They walked into the bullpen and Abby was sat awaiting them.

"You guys!" She yelled looking upset "Nobody told me you were getting married!" She then ran over to the pair and enveloped them into a big hug.

"We are sorry Abby" Ziva apologised.

Abby smiled brightly "It's okay! I'm going to help you plan every detail!" Her face then turned serious "Now tell me, do you have a ring?"

Tony grinned "Yeah she does. Show her Zi"

Abby let go of them and looked at Ziva's raised hand "Wow! It's gorgeous!"

Ziva smiled "Thank you Abby. It is perfect isn't it?"

Abby nodded in agreement.

Then Gibbs saw Tony's hand had a bulky bandage wrapped around it. "DiNozzo, what's with the hand?"

Tony rubbed the back of his head, looking embarrassed as well as awaiting the slap to the back of his head. "Uh I tried to cook last night and well I cut my hand. Won't be able to do much till the stitches are out in a week"

Gibbs walked over and slapped the back of his head. He leaned over and spoke quietly, so only Tony could hear "The next time you try to show off and impress her, do it when you don't have work the next day"

"Will do boss"

They all went to sit down, apart from Gibbs who walked over to Ziva's desk. "Can I see the ring Ziver?" He asked.

She happily obliged and held her hand up, once again.

Gibbs showed a rare smile at her and simply stated "Beautiful"

**So? A bit of angst as Tiva aren't all best friends, but it's all fixed! Please review (it'll be like a super good birthday present) and it will make my day!**

**I need a cupcake like Abby's! haha :)**

**~Lori **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the lovely reviews and birthday wishes :D I had a great day, but updates might be a bit slow as I've got a really busy term at school, but I'll try my best :) **

**Disclaimer: I have a better chance of beating Usain Bolt in a running race- Probability: Impossible**

**P.S. sorry it's a bit late! I've re written it a few times but it still sucks :/**

Ziva smiled at Gibbs' simple comment. She walked back to her desk and went to sit down until Gibbs' phone rang. He answered it and replied with a gruff 'Yes', then leaped up and yelled,

"Grab your gear!"

The team grabbed their standard black bags and rushed after Gibbs. They all crammed into the elevator well before the doors closed, thanks to years of practice. Gibbs took the charger and Tony Ziva and McGee were meant to be taking the van.

"It is my turn to drive" Ziva stated calmly.

Tony burst out laughing "There's no way that I'm getting in a car with you David! He turned to McGee and said "And I'm not letting you drive Mcgrandma! I'm senior field agent so I drive!" He grabbed the keys and sat in the driver's seat.

McGee sat in the middle and Ziva took the window seat, but kept shooting Tony daggers. They reached the crime scene which lucky for them was a sewage pipe, and saw that Gibbs had beat them to it.

Gibbs turned around and looked at his three agents: Tony grinning like an idiot, McGee looking fed up and Ziva looked murderous, glaring at Tony.

"McGee witness statements! DiNozzo evidence and David take pictures!" He barked and each of them scurried off to get the supplies they needed. McGee went to talk to the maintenance guy who found the navy uniformed victim, whilst Ziva took pictures of the crime scene and Tony begrudgingly waded through the city's waste system, looking for evidence.

"I hate my job" Tony grumbled as he dragged a gloved hand through the sewage.

Ziva chuckled and continued to photograph the body "I am glad I am not senior field agent now"

Tony frowned "Yeah, yeah whatever" he grumbled and bent over slightly to get a better view of the sludge and Ziva couldn't resist. She leaned over and pushed him over.

Tony squealed like a five year old girl as he fell into the foul smelling muck. Ziva's face lit up as his head popped up and all you could see was his emerald green eyes. The rest of him was completely covered in brown. He pulled himself up and Ziva immediately snapped a picture of him, drenched in faeces. Tony scraped the unmentionables from the nations bathrooms from his face and looked at her.

"Really? What was that for?" he asked incredulously.

"I am sorry Tony, but you would have done it to me. No?" She asked giving him puppy dog eyes.

_Damn them gooey eyes_. He thought. _I can't hold a grudge against her when she looks at me like that but I need revenge somehow_. But what could he do? Then he thought of the most amazing idea since pizza.

He stepped towards her "Hey Ziva honey? I think I want a hug right about now, don't you?" he grinned as she realised that she wouldn't be able to run.

He waded over to her before she could escape and wrapped her in a bear hug and lifted her from the grime. She wriggled and squirmed, but to no avail she could not get free from the hug Tony had pulled her into. He made sure she was fairly covered with the brown mess and placed her back down.

Her face showed pure shock and horror "Tony! Look at my clothes! I think you got this… stuff in my hair!" She shrieked.

It was Tony's turn to laugh "Well you should've thought of that before you pushed me in!"he exclaimed.

They both looked at each other and burst into laughter. Then Gibbs decided to show his presence.

"DiNozzo! David! What the hell are ya doin'?" He yelled, his eyes blazing.

They both went quiet and Tony's mouth hung open.

"Well you see boss, Ziva started it by pushing me in!" He stammered.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. He snapped on a fresh pair of latex gloves, to avoid the mess and head slapped them both. "Get back to work! Then go clean up" He grumbled and stormed off from the putrid smell.

Tony laughed awkwardly "I guess the boss doesn't appreciate the joke"

"And what would that be?" Ziva asked.

"That we're covered in unmentionable things"

There was an awkward silence. The Ziva muttered something angrily.

"What's wrong?" He genuinely asked, concern glimmering from his eyes.

"I do not have spare clothes, as I took them home to wash last week" she sighed "I guess I shall have to borrow some scrubs"

"Don't worry Ziv! I'm sure I'll have something in my drawer for you!" He said, and continued to fish around for evidence.

Ziva raised her eyebrows "Is any of that clean?"

"Do you care?" He shot back.

"Well I do suppose that it is better than scrubs" She mused.

Tony then grinned in delight as he pulled out a very filthy gun "Looks like I found a possible murder weapon!"

Ziva finished taking photos and Tony found as much evidence as possible before they were made to sit in the back of the van. Gibbs drove back which was problematic for the duo as there were no seats, and therefore no seatbelts in the back. Ziva nearly hit the other side of the van extremely hard until Tony grabbed her and pulled her against his chest. He kept his grip to her with one arm and held the unit full of supplies with the other. They stayed like that until the van mercifully stopped.

They waddled through the doors of NCIS covered in sewage, getting strange looks from all personnel as they dripped human waste on the carpet as they made their way to the biohazard showers.

They both went into separate cubicles fully clothed and rinsed the majority of muck off of their clothes in hope they wouldn't stain. It wasn't much of a problem for Ziva who had a few streaks of grime on her face and some transfer off Tony on her clothes and a bit of sludge in her hair, but Tony was covered head to toe. They rinsed their clothes, then stripped off to shower. In almost silence- Tony kept grumbling how it wasn't fair that this had happened to him.

Ziva replied back "You are lucky I had latex gloves on Tony, I could have gotten something trapped in my ring"

Then it hit him. He was really marrying Ziva. He had always pictured it but never quite believed it would happen. Even if she would divorce him a year later after she had gained citizenship. When they had been joking around it was almost as if there were no problems in the world. _Wow he sounded like a sap_. He thought.

They both finished in the showers and wrapped the old discoloured white towels round their bodies. Ziva sat on the bench and said "Tony we are going to need clothes"

"Crap! Wait right here and I'll go get them" He said, checked his towel was secure and ran out of the shower room.

McGee was surprised to see a shirtless Tony, wrapped in a towel emerge from the stair well. He ran over to his desk, opened the bottom drawer and grabbed what looked like items of clothing and running off again without a word. McGee shook his head and began to type again. After all stranger things had happened…

Tony burst back into where the showers were located a little under ten minutes before he left. He threw a pair of NCIS sweatpants and the matching top and hoodie at her.

"Where do you even keep all these clothes?" She asked curiously.

"My bottom drawer" He said simply.

She looked at him as if he were crazy.

"It's bigger than it looks" He reasoned.

She went back into a cubicle and drew the curtain to get changed. He pulled on his slacks and blue shirt and sat waiting for Ziva to be ready. Moments later she walked out of the cubicle with the pants hanging off of her and the hoodie looking like a dress.

All he could think is that she looked like the most beautiful girl in the world right then.

**I hope it wasn't too suckish *Cringe!* Just a bit of Tiva fluff. The case isn't important really, but I pushed one of my friends off a chair and he landed in a patch of mud at school, thus this idea came to me! (Sorry Connelly)**

**I like reviews! They're like the opposite of what kryptonite is to super man. So they're like motivational :D**

***Exit stage left***

**~Lori **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Thank you for all the reviews and that you're still reading this! I thought I'd get another chapter written as fast as I could! (Yaay!) **

**Disclaimer: I have a better chance of Hagrid bursting down my door and saying "Lori yer a wizard" Which is impossible as I'm too old to get a letter from an owl :( Oh and I don't own NCIS (Yet…)**

**P.S. Sorry there was a slight wait. Fanfiction decided to go beserk on me :/**

Tony and Ziva returned to the bull pen and sat at their desks quietly. They started to type on their computers quietly until an IM popped up on Ziva's screen.

Tony.D-When do you want to move the rest of your stuff in?

Ziva.D-I do not mind. But I promised my landlord that she would have the keys by Sunday.

Tony.D-That means we have 2 days. If we have time we could do it tonight?

Ziva.D-That sounds good. We should get back to work.

Tony.D-I don't wanna! Work's boring :(

Ziva.D-Tony!

Tony.D-Fine…

They continued to work until Gibbs stormed in and yelled "What you got?"

McGee jumped up and pressed the clicker "Twenty seven year old Gareth Tweddle who is a civilian, but his wife is in the navy, a twenty six year old petty officer Amina Tweddle, currently overseas on a tour of duty"

Ziva continued from McGee "Tweddle has had unusual sums of money deposited into his bank account, yet he is listed as unemployed"

"Can't get hold of the wife, boss. Communications are down so we'll have to wait awhile to inform her" Tony finished.

"Good" Gibbs grunted "McGee you're with me. Let's go question the neighbours, see if they thought there was something suspicious about Tweddle"

McGee jumped up and scrambled after Gibbs. Then there was only Tony and Ziva sat in the bullpen, alone. They typed away idly until Tony looked up and watched Ziva type away busily, trying to find where the money had came from. But by the look on her face, she hadn't been successful. He thought she looked kind of cute when her nose crinkled slightly and her eyes narrowed when she hit a dead end. He continued to gaze until Ziva met his stare and smiled.

"Do you want something Tony?" She asked, amusement coloured her voice.

"Nah, just enjoying the view" Tony replied back happily, which made Ziva blush.

They continued to work quietly until Ziva jumped up with glee.

"Ah ha!" She jumped up and smiled.

"What d'you find Zi?" He asked.

"Well I managed to find the bank account which transferred the money. I thought it looked familiar, so I thought about it. Then I remembered that it is a bank account known with ties to Hamas. It is sloppy of them."

Tony grinned "That's good work Zi" And patted her on the shoulder.

They continued to work for another twenty minutes until Gibbs stormed in with an anxious McGee running to keep up with his boss.

"Anything?" Gibbs shouted.

Tony jumped up "Still no way of contacting the wife boss. Couldn't find any reason why he would be dressed in a navy uniform"

Gibbs huffed and head slapped Tony.

"I'll find out why he had a uniform on boss!" He said and hurried back to his seat.

"I have found the bank account which deposited the money into Tweddle's account. It is a known Hamas bank account, so he could have been involved with them" Ziva continued.

"That's good work David" Gibbs said and sat down at his desk and yelled "McGee go get me some more coffee!"

McGee jumped out of his skin and hurried out of the room.

"So that's why probie was so jumpy" Tony muttered to himself and Gibbs gave him a warning glare. "Back to work boss!" He said and quickly started typing.

Ziva smiled to herself and continued to try and find any links to why Hamas were depositing money into Tweddle's bank account. She lost the trail and growled quietly.

"Something wrong Zi?" Tony asked.

"I have hit a stone wall!" she sighed.

The elevator sounded and McGee rushed in with Gibbs' coffee. "H-h-here y-you are boss" He stuttered, placed it on Gibbs' desk and sat down at his own desk.

Ziva grinned as she found the trail again and continued to type.

She hadn't realised the time until Gibbs barked "Go home!" She looked at the clock and it read six thirty.

She looked at Gibbs questionably and he said "Heard you were moving tonight and we're not getting anywhere"

She grinned at him. He really did know everything "Toda Gibbs" She said and grabbed her stuff. She left with Tony, joking about something. She looked at him and hit his arm gently.

Gibbs shook his head and showed a rare smile, despite him not approving of DiNozzo and that rule 12 was in the way, he really did think they made a great couple. He shook his head and sat down. He took a swig of coffee then collected his stuff for the night.

Tony and Ziva arrived at her apartment and got to work right away. They packed the few ornaments she possessed, some pictures and her vast amount of clothes she owned. Whenever they thought they were done, she would find more dresses or skirts or girly vest tops, which were so 'un Zivaish'.

"Wow Zi! How many clothes do you have?" Tony exclaimed as he taped the so called 'last' box and hauled it into the living room.

"I do not know!" She admitted "I forgot about all about those clothes. Abby helped me pick them out, but I do not really wear them"

He smiled at her "You should wear them. I'm sure you would look beautiful in them"

She blushed slightly "Thank you. Now would you like to order some take out before we go? Or should we wait until we get to your apartment?"

"It's our apartment now Zi. And we should eat before we go, it'll be the last meal you eat in here"

"That is a good idea Tony" She said, grabbing her cell and dialling the familiar number "Now. What do you want?"

They sat on the couch for the last time with their Chinese cartons, using chopsticks to eat their food. Well Ziva was using hers like a professional, but Tony was having a few troubles. No matter how hard he tried, his noodles wouldn't be picked up by his chopsticks.

Ziva grabbed his hands and re-adjusted his hands "There. Now you should be able to use them easier"

Tony tried again, and to his amazement he managed to pick up his food. His face lit up "Thanks Ziv!"

"No problem" She smiled back.

They finished their food in silence and dragged the many boxes into Tony's car, almost having to make a second journey, until some nifty jiggling helped fit the last few boxes in the boot and back seat.

After one last check, to make sure that Ziva hadn't missed anything, Tony accompanied Ziva to her landlord's apartment to hand in the keys. She knocked on the door and an oldish woman opened the door and smiled.

"Hello Ziva dearie. Are you here to hand your keys in?" The woman asked.

"Yes I am Michelle. Thank you for being a brilliant landlord" Ziva smiled.

Michelle pulled Ziva into a hug "No problem sweetie, you've been my best tenant"

Michelle looked at Tony "Ziva is a wonderful girl. You hold onto her" She advised looking at him sternly.

Tony smiled "I will, don't you worry about that"

Michelle smiled, took the keys and bid them farewell. They drove to their apartment and un-packed all of Ziva's things quickly and efficiently, just like when they worked in the field. It was past eleven by the time they finished so they got ready for bed and snuggled under the covers.

As they got comfortable Tony wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back into his chest. She snuggled closer to him- if that was even possible and both drifted off to sleep after they murmured 'Good night' to each other.

As her listened to Ziva snore loudly he couldn't help but think that this is what he wanted to hear before he fell asleep for the rest of his life.

**Awww Tiva is progressing! What did you guys think of this chapter? It would be lovely if you reviewed *Hint* *hint* **

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**~Lori **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I didn't even realise how long ago I updated till I saw the date today! Now I have several reason which I hope are acceptable: I had an RE essay and it sucked all my creativity out of me, My best guy friend Connelly decided to put red food dye in my shampoo and my blonde hair went orange (Yes he did get the idea from a movie) and I've spent the week trying to get it out while he laughs and finally it was my aunties engagement party so I was super tired from that. I'm super sorry and I hope that this chapter is acceptable!**

**Disclaimer: I own some unbelievably coloured hair, but not NCIS (I'll trade ya?)**

**P.S Thanks to Candra Jade for helping me by sending me some research! :D**

Tony and Ziva both woke up to hear a buzzing noise. Tony stuck an arm out from under the covers and felt around for the alarm.

"Make it stop" Ziva murmured and tried to pull the covers over her head.

Tony finally found the alarm and silenced it. "C'mon Ziva, you have to get up"

Ziva groaned and buried into the covers, until Tony stood up and pulled the covers from the bed. Tony laughed as she squealed and curled into herself.

"I thought you were the early bird?" He teased.

"I normally am" She croaked "But I am tiered"

Tony walked in to his bathroom and turned the shower on, and then the temperature to cold. He picked Ziva's sleepy form up and carried her into the bathroom.

She snuggled into to his chest and mumbled "What are you doing Tony?"

Tony looked down at her and instantly felt guilty, but he decided that it was too funny to pass up.

"Well sweetcheeks I'm gonna wake you up" He said trying not to laugh. He placed her in the freezing cold shower and ran as fast as he could.

Her eyes immediately snapped open and she screamed loudly "Tony!" She jumped out and ran after him "I will get you!"

She caught up with him and shook her head, splashing water droplets all over him. He squealed loudly, to Ziva's pleasure. She then turned on her heel and walked back to the bathroom "I am going to take a shower!" She yelled.

Tony walked to the kitchen and shook his head "Crazy chick" he mumbled and pulled out some food to prepare breakfast.

Ziva turned the running water to hot. She waited a few minutes and then stripped off and hopped in. As she stood there she thought of what Tony had done to her that morning to wake her up. She smiled, as she wasn't really mad at him, but knew she would have to think of something better to get her revenge. She finished up in the shower and got changed.

Ziva walked into the kitchen and was pleasantly surprised when she found Tony finishing up breakfast. She sat down and he placed some slightly burnt toast and some runny looking scrambled egg infront of her.

She smiled and took a bite of the toast, nearly loosing several teeth in the process.

"I'm really sorry Zi, I promise I won't do it again" He said and gave her a smile

Ziva smiled at him "It is a good job I am marrying you, or I would kill you with my stapler"

Tony gulped "I hope you like your breakfast. I'm sorry it's not much but I didn't have much in. We'll have to go shopping tonight or something"

"Thank you Tony" Ziva replied "It will be nice to get something other than pizza or Chinese to eat"

Tony groaned "I don't want to eat vegetables!"

Ziva looked at him sternly "You need to be healthier Tony, you will eat what I say"

"Yes dear" He grumbled

"What did you just say?" She asked.

"Nothing" He said quietly and went to get ready.

Once they were both ready, they got into Tony's mustang and he drove them to work, much to Ziva's disappointment. They arrived at work on time and safely. They walked up to the office to see a stern looking blond haired lady with an anxious looking man next to her.

The woman walked over to them "Are you Ziva David and Anthony DiNozzo?"

"Yeah?" Tony said, looking confused. "And you are?"

"I'm Danica Shane and this is Robert Smith from the marriage fraud investigation service, Or MFIS for short"

Ziva raised her eyebrows "Excuse me?"

"W-w-well it's sort of suspicious that you're getting married, when you just failed your citizenship test and are meant to be deported" Smith stuttered nervously.

Ziva took a step forward and Tony stopped her "We'll be happy to answer any questions you have for us" Tony said.

They went into the conference room and sat down. Tony took Ziva's hand in his and gave her a reassuring smile.

"So, how long have you known each other?" Shane asked.

"Five years now" Ziva replied.

"When did you meet?"

"At work. My partner had been murdered and Ziva was here to try and prove the innocence of her brother" Tony replied, seeing Ziva flinch visibly when he said 'brother'

"Really? Including her brother please tell me the identities of miss David's family" Danica persisted.

"Ari Haswari, half brother, deceased. Rivka David, mother, deceased. Tali David sister, deceased. Eli David, Father, alive but no contact" Tony recited.

Smith checked the file "It's all true from what's here, apart from if she's estranged from her father"

"It is true" Ziva said stiffly.

"What about Mr. DiNozzo's family then" She asked looking at Ziva.

"No siblings. His mother Emma DiNozzo is deceased and his father Anthony DiNozzo senior is alive and lives in New York"

"That is true too" Smith confirmed.

"Where does your partner live?" Shane asked the pair.

"We live together" Tony said.

"Okay then, how long have you been living together?"

"I have only recently moved in" Ziva started "But we spend almost all of our time together, so it feels like longer" She looked over and smiled at Tony.

"Hobbies?"

"Does knife throwing count?" Tony asked.

"Are you actually being serious?" Danica asked.

"Well yeah, Zi once tried to teach me how to throw knives once…" He trailed off.

"Tony likes movies" Ziva said simply.

Danica checked her watch "Your boss said he could only spare you for twenty minutes and it looks like our time's up. We'll contact you to find a better time and finish the interview"

Tony and Ziva got up and hurried out of the room, mumbling a hasty 'goodbye'.

When they reached the bullpen Gibbs and McGee were stood looking at the plasma. When they reached the bull pen Gibbs turned to face them.

"How'd it go?" Gibbs asked gruffly.

"It went fine boss, we were totally believable" Tony said nervously.

Gibbs stared at Ziva and she answered him "It went okay, but I do not think they were convinced"

He walked over to them and head slapped both of them "try harder next time"

He got responses of "Yes boss!" and "Yes Gibbs!"

"Now, get back to work!"

They both scurried back to their computers, along with McGee. They all worked in silence until McGee managed to find a debit card registered to the bank account which had been recently used.

"Boss I think I found something!" McGee exclaimed "The bank account has a debit card registered to a 'John Smith' and has been recently used in a hotel by the navy base, he could be here to see Tweddle"

"Good work McGee! DiNozzo, David, get your lazy asses up and go pick up this 'John Smith' guy"

Tony and Ziva jumped up and rushed to the elevator. They arrived at the Briar rose hotel twenty five minutes later. Along with the hotel manager the pair took the elevator to the fifth floor, and the manager opened room 509 for them.

"NCIS!" Tony yelled as he pointed his gun at the room.

Right by the window a Middle Eastern looking man sat tied to a chair, with a deep incision in his throat, reaching from ear to ear like a grotesque smile.

Tony pulled out of his cell "Boss, we've got a problem"

Ziva started rooting around the room, looking for evidence. She quickly bagged and tagged a bloody knife, and a roll of duct tape. She couldn't find anything else of interest in the room as the rest- save the giant blood stain colouring the once white carpet.

She headed into the on suite, feeling doubtful that she would find anything of interest. But how she was wrong. There, sat in the bath tub was a cell phone. Not just a cell phone though. It also had several sticks of C4 attached to it.

"Tony! We have a problem!" She yelled, not taking her eyes off the bomb.

Tony swayed in confidently "What could be worse than a dead… oh"

"I need you to take the evidence out to a safe distance, I will diffuse the bomb"

"I'm the senior field agent around here!" He barked, then his face softened "I'm not leaving you here Zi"

"Fine then" Ziva muttered pulling out her knife.

She bent over the tub and looked at the cables and saw three different colours: blue, red and yellow.

She thought it over in her head for a moment and then made her choice. She raised the knife and held the red wire in her hand, about to cut it when Tony disturbed her.

"Are you sure Zi?" he nervously asked

"I am sure, well I think" She gulped and cut the wire. The cell phone became unattached to the C4 and they both sighed in relief.

Ziva stood up and smiled "I have yet to be wrong about these things"

Tony laughed "Well your still here, aren't you?"

The pair went quiet and Ziva looked up to find Tony staring at her intensely. Then she saw him lean down towards her, before he kissed her lips.

Tony DiNozzo had just kissed Ziva David.

**I know it's sort of suckish, but I'm feeling sorry for myself :/ But I hope this is acceptable to you guys! I would appreciate some reviews, despite my tardiness. Thanks for sticking with me!**

**Carrot top out!**

**~Lori **


	8. Chapter 8

**Gutentag! Thanks for the reviews guys- seriously, I appreciate them :) I've been a bit distracted and ended up writing a 4000 word story for English, so that's taken my time up! I hope this chapter's better than the last!**

**This is for TivaandMcAbbyalltheway as I promised a chapter would be up today for them :)**

**Disclaimer: Ask me in 20 years. Even then the possibility is extremely slim.**

Ziva pulled away and gasped. Her eyes widened and opened her mouth to say something, but Gibbs walked into the bathroom.

He spotted the bomb and his eyes turned stormy "Why the hell did you not evacuate and get out of the building?"

"Ziva wouldn't go boss" Tony explained sheepishly.

"As I've told you before DiNozzo she weighs less than 120 pounds wet, carry her out of here!" He walked over and head slapped Tony.

Gibbs turned to Ziva "And as for you" He head slapped her "Pull a stunt like this and consider yourself on desk duty. Permanently"

She opened her mouth to argue, but Gibbs stopped her "If there's no bride, there's no wedding. It's not just about you anymore Ziver" He spoke softly "Now, finish up here and meet me back at the office!"

Gibbs walked out and Tony turned to Ziva.

"Ziv-" He began

"We will talk about this later" Ziva replied softly and got back to placing the bomb in an evidence box Gibbs had brought her.

He went to argue with her, but instead he shook his head. She was right- now was not the time, nor place to have a conversation discussing their relationship. He sighed and continued to photograph the crime scene.

Once they had finished, they returned to NCIS head quarters. Gibbs immediately sent Tony down with the evidence and a caf-pow that he had pulled out from nowhere. Tony took the elevator down and as soon as he stepped through the lab doors Abby spun round.

"Hey Tony! Oh my gosh! You and Ziva almost, like, totally died! Are you okay?" She yelled and pulled him into a python strength hug.

He yelped as all the air left his plague scarred lungs. "I'm fine Abby, really. Ziva diffused the bomb before I even knew it was there!"

Abby grinned "Go Ziva! That was so badass of her, well as usual. I mean she could probab-"

"Abby!" Tony yelled.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I do tend to ramble a bit don't I?" Abby giggled. She then snatched the caf-pow from Tony's grasp and slurped it greedily.

Then she grabbed the evidence box and placed it on the metal table in her lab. "Now shoo! I need to focus!"

Tony was then pushed out of her lab and back into the elevator, before he had chance to exit on his own accord. He arrived at the bullpen in a daze. He wandered over to Ziva's desk and leaned over her shoulder.

"Did you find anything?" He asked her and leaned even closer to her.

She looked up at him with annoyed expression on her face, trying not to enjoy his close proximity too much. Well, she was marrying the man so she should at least enjoy being around him, she decided and let Tony get closer and look at her screen.

"Been running the victims photo through Interpol huh? Get anywhere?" He asked her, his breath tickling her ear.

"Not at the moment. But I still have several more countries to get through before I dismiss it" She replied.

"Okay" Tony said awkwardly and stayed where he was, hanging around uncomfortably.

"Tony?" Ziva asked after a few minutes.

"Yes?" He said smiling eagerly, hoping there would be something for him to do.

"Please go back to your desk and stop gowking at me" She asked, and then laughed when she saw his face fall.

"The terms gawking Zi, and fine then!" He pouted like a small child and stomped childishly back to his desk.

They continued to work for another ten minutes, until Ziva caught Tony staring at her.

"Tony!" She called.

He jumped up as if he'd been burned "Yeah?"

"If you would like to make yourself useful, you can go and get me a hot chocolate. With a swirl of caramel, and those little marshmallows I like thank you" He huffed as she smiled at him.

"Anything else ninja princess?" He grumbled sarcastically.

"Yes, I would like a blue berry muffin also. You should really get Gibbs another coffee while you are there, as he is pretty pissed at us, and get McGee a coffee too so he isn't left out. Plus you should get something for yourself as you might be thirsty after carrying all of that" She smiled sweetly.

McGee grinned as Tony huffed and grumbled to himself about it not being fair.

"Nice one Ziva!" McGee laughed after Tony had left the room.

"Well, if I am going to marry him he should at least get me things from time to time" She said seriously.

The pair looked at each other and burst into laughter again at Tony's misfortune.

Tony grumbled to himself as he drove to the coffee shop.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He yelled at himself.

"I bet she thinks you're so weak, letting McGee laugh at you. You're so stupid Tony, she'll never really want you so you should just give up now!" He said to himself.

He only realised that he'd already arrived at the coffee shop was when he stared out the window and saw several people giving him concerned glances. He hopped out of his car and walked into the crowded shop.

He huffed impatiently as he waited in the queue, which seemed to be moving at his snail pace just to annoy him. He was eventually served and had to wait an age for the large order he placed. He stood there holding the bag containing Ziva's muffin carefully- so he didn't squish it. Twenty minutes later he was given the steaming drinks he'd ordered and he all but sprinted to his mustang.

He placed his purchases on the passenger seat and begun driving. His cell rang as he drove up to a set of traffic lights.

He pressed the 'take call' button and held the cell to his ear "What do you want Zi?"

He was oblivious to the light turning red as Ziva replied "Gibbs wants you back now. Hurry up!"

Over the phone Ziva heard a squeal of tyres and the crunching of metal.

"Tony?" She yelled worriedly. "Tony!" She said slightly louder and began to panic.

But no one answered until she heard a faint "Hello?"

"Yes?" Ziva said sounding relieved.

"Ma'am the driver is being loaded into an ambulance" The unfamiliar voice said.

Ziva gasped "Which hospital?"

"George Washington university" The person replied "I have to go ma'am as I need to ride in the ambulance with your…"

"Fiancée" She said, her chest suddenly feeling tighter "Thank you"

"No problem ma'am" The man replied, and then hung up.

McGee looked up at Ziva "What's up Ziva?"

"Tony's been in a car accident" She said quietly.

"What?" McGee yelled in shock, as half of the floor turned to look at him.

"He's been taken to George Washington university hospital. Could you take me? We took one car today and…" She trailed off.

"Of course Ziva! We should tell everybody first though" McGee reasoned.

"Fine" She said shortly "But be quick"

McGee quickly filled the rest of the team in, while Ziva stared into space. Once he had finished Ducky and Jimmy went back down to the basement to finish the autopsy of 'John Smith'. Abby grabbed her coat and Gibbs grabbed his keys and muttered a quiet 'let's go' To McGee, Abby and Ziva.

Ziva hadn't said a word since she had been given the news. Even in the car with Gibbs driving, she just sat there motionless. When they arrived at the hospital Ziva jumped out of the car immediately, not even waiting for the car to completely stop. She rushed up to the nurses' station and looked at the smiley red headed nurse who sat working on a computer.

"How can I help you?" She asked Ziva.

"I am looking for my fiancée" She said hurriedly not even realising how easily the word fiancée had rolled off her tongue.

"What's his name?" She asked.

"Silly me. Trust me to forget to ask for a name" She muttered to herself and the nurse laughed. "His name is Anthony DiNozzo, he was in a car crash"

"Ah ha! Found him. We didn't have a name for him, poor guy. It says here that he's awake and in room 201, which is just down the hall!" The nurse said.

"Thank you" Ziva said appreciatively.

The nurse smiled as Ziva hurried off to see Tony. She knew true love when she saw it.

Ziva found room 201 with little difficulty and peeked in the room. Tony was sat there, staring out of the window, his face contorted in pain.

"Are you okay?" She said softly.

"Yeah" He grinned sheepishly "Won't give me pain killers until they set my leg, but they've stitched me up" He pointed to the neat row of stitches down his temple.

"You broke your leg?" She said simply.

"Yep, doctor said I'm really lucky" Tony grinned, which turned into a grimace "But then again, I've survived the plague, so I think I'm pretty much invincible"

Ziva stepped in and sat on the chair next to his bed.

"I am sorry Tony" She said sadly, not looking him in the eye.

He lifted her chin "Hey! What are you sorry for?"

"I called you. Then you crashed!" She said, her eyes filling with tears.

He stroked her cheek "Hey! Don't worry, it'll be fine. Nobody was hurt in the other car and I'll be fine soon" He pulled her up to sit on the bed with him.

She looked at him "Does that mean you still want to marry me?" She asked with uncertainty clouding her eyes.

He smiled at her and kissed her for the second time that day "I'll say yes to you forever, Ziva" He whispered against her lips.

**I hoped you liked it! It's a bit OOC but I thought it was needed. Tiva's progressing :D But what happens when they get interviewed again? Stay tuned folks! Before you change channels could you leave a review? :D**

**Don't turn that dial!**

**~Lori **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I've just realised that I was meant to update 2 days ago *cringe* But it's Easter so hopefully you can understand. I've been helping my dad out with stuff and time ran away with me! (especially as the clocks have gone forward an hour) But on the good news my hair is now back to normal thanks to some hair dye! Now I'll stop rambling and get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I have an Easter egg but I'm sure Don Bellisario won't trade me :/ **

After Tony had his leg set they told him he had to stay in hospital for the night for observation, just to make sure he didn't have a concussion. The team had all come to visit him; Abby brought Bert, McGee had a portable DVD player, much to Tony's delight and Gibbs had given Tony a firm head slap.

"What were you thinking DiNozzo?" He had said gruffly.

Tony had grinned "Well boss, I wasn't thinking"

Gibbs muttered something to himself, which sounded remotely like _'idiot'_.

He then turned to Ziva "And you" He said slapping her head "You should have waited"

To his surprise Ziva looked upset "I know Gibbs, I am sorry"

He decided that he would remind them of his rules later. The team stayed until visiting hours were over and a bossy sister came in and kicked everyone but Ziva out of Tony's room.

Once everyone had left the pair sat in an awkward silence. They both knew there was plenty to say, but the incorrect time to say it. Ziva looked at the blue cast his leg was sporting.

"How long do you need to leave the cast on?" She asked.

"I dunno" He shrugged "I forgot to ask"

She shook her head and smiled slightly "Typical Tony"

"That's why you love me" He grinned.

Ziva's smile dropped and she stood up abruptly "I-I need to go and get some coffee" She stuttered and hurried out of the room.

Once she left Tony banged his head against the wall "Stupid, stupid me" he muttered to himself "You just had to freak her out, didn't you? I bet she's gone home now and you'll be all by yourself DiNozzo. Stupid!"

Ziva sat in the canteen staring into a disposable cup full of tea. Thoughts swirled around her head, yet she had no idea how to fathom them out. Did Tony really like her? Did he really want to marry her? Had he really forgiven her, or was he just being nice? She decided to finish her tea and go back to Tony's room. The least she could do was keep him company for the night and take good care of him when they got home. Before she left she saw a donut with sprinkles, one of Tony's favourites. She decided that it would be a nice surprise for him, so she went over to the counter and got him one. She then walked back to Tony's room and hoping that it wouldn't be too awkward.

When she got back to his room Tony was sat upright in his bed with McGee's portable DVD player open and it looked like he was engrossed in whatever movie he was watching.

"Hey" She said quietly so she didn't disturb him.

"Hey" He returned and patted the space next to his bed.

She pulled the donut out of her pocket "I got you this" she said and handed it to him.

His eyes lit up "Thanks Zi! This is my favourite!"

"I know" She smiled.

He broke the sugary pastry in half "D'you want some?"

She shook her head "No thank you. But I would like to watch a movie with you"

"I just put on meet the parents. It's from 2000 Ben stiller, Robert De Niro, Owen Wilson. Classic" He recited.

"Sounds good" She murmured and sat down on his bed.

He looked at her "Yeah it is"

They went quiet and watched the rest of the film. To see the tiny screen better Tony put his arm around Ziva and she snuggled into his chest.

That was how the nurse found them asleep the next morning.

The morning after Abby bounded into the room to find Tony and Ziva curled up against each other.

Abby got so excited that she accidentally awoke the pair "Awwwww you guys! You look sooo cute!"

They both jumped awake and Abby's smile dropped "I'm sooo sorry guys! I thought I'd pick you up seeming that Ziva hasn't got a car as she rode with Timmy! I'm sorry you looked so comfy but I thought you'd be up and-"

"ABBY!" Both of them yelled.

"Sorry! I ramble too much! I got Tony's discharge papers though so he can go soon!" She grinned.

She handed the papers to Ziva, who immediately started to fill them out. Tony went into the bathroom to pull on a pair of disposable scrubs, as his clothes had been cut from him when he'd first arrived and Abby had been too excited to go find him some clothes.

Ziva poked her head in "Are you okay? Do you need any help?" She was greeted by the rather nice sight of Tony shirtless.

Tony blushed under Ziva's gaze "Uh no thanks, I'm just about managing on these stupid crutches" He grinned "You done with the papers?"

"Yes, I just need your signature" She smiled.

Once he finished dressing, Tony signed the discharge papers and was presented with a wheelchair. Ziva pushed Tony down the hall and Abby bounced along with a Caf-Pow which had appeared from somewhere unknown. The girls helped Tony into the car and Abby drove them to Tony and Ziva's apartment.

"Here you go!" She exclaimed "Gibbs wants you back next week Ziva, good luck!"

Ziva helped Tony find his balance on his crutches and Abby sped away waving like a lunatic.

They took the elevator up and arrived at their apartment. Tony hobbled off to get changed into hi pyjamas so he would be more comfortable.

Then Ziva helped Tony settle on the couch and padded his leg out with cushions so it wouldn't accidentally be knocked.

"Would you like anything to eat Tony?" She asked.

"Bacon?" He grinned.

Sure to his wish Ziva found the bacon rashers in the back of the freezer and cooked them to perfection. She also gave him a stack of toast to make sandwiches with.

Tony grinned maybe he could take advantage of this. "Could you get me some orange juice?" He asked politely. She nodded and brought a glass full of orange liquid to him.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"You could strip down to your underwear and dance round for a bit. That would be quite nice and might help my leg heal faster" Tony grinned cheekily.

She walked over to him and cuffed the back of his head "I am going to get changed" She stated and Tony gave her a look of glee "Into my pyjamas too Tony, so get your mind out of the gutter. Then we can watch a movie if you would like"

Tony grinned "That was my second choice"

Ziva wandered off to the bedroom and quickly returned in a black vest top and purple pyjama bottoms. "What film would you like to watch?"

"Actually Zi, I um would like to talk" Tony said nervously.

"Talk about what?" Ziva said falsely "Everything is fine"

"We need to talk about us" He said firmly.

"What about it?" She questioned "We are friends and you are doing me a favour"

"You know it's more than that Ziva, so stop pretending it's not!" He yelled at her.

Her eyes widened. Tony had never yelled at her like that "Well maybe it is not as easy for me! Maybe I do have feelings for you, but I find it hard to express them as I am scared of getting hurt again! Maybe I wonder if I form an intimate relationship with a co-worker they could be injured severely or possibly die? Maybe I think I worry too much about things like that and the possibility that the said man might not even want me!" She screamed back.

He went to answer her back, but she stopped him "Just forget it. I will be back before tomorrow" She said and stormed out the door, slamming it on the way.

Tony shook his head. How could he just continually mess up like this? And where had she gone?

Anthony DiNozzo knew one thing: He had to fix his mess, but had no way of doing it thanks to the cast on his leg weighing him down.

Meanwhile Ziva ran out of the door. She had no idea where she was going, but she just kept running. She hadn't realised where she was until she saw the familiar wooden door which was never locked. She entered the house and wandered into the kitchen. She saw the ring on her fourth left finger glint in the light. She pulled it off her finger and set it down on the kitchen counter.

She knew one thing: It was over.

**Dun dun dunn! Okay sorry for the cliff hanger but I felt it was necessary. Hope you've all enjoyed Easter and eaten a lot of chocolate! Reviews would be loved and the Easter bunny might slip you an extra something if you do! *Hint* *Hint***

**Hoppy easter! (Badum dum tss)**

**~Lori **


	10. Chapter 10

**Greetings NCIS fans! (well I presume as it is an NCIS story) I hope you have all enjoyed your Easter! I got my revenge on Connelly as I put super glue on his Xbox controller and he fell for it! I got the idea from when Tony super glued McGee's fingers to his keyboard… just shows how much I think about NCIS on a daily basis -_- But for once I managed to get a chapter written without being late! **

**This is for TivaandMcAbbyalltheway as she's been waiting patiently for this! :)**

**Disclaimer: I have an empty tube of super glue… Not really NCIS standards though is it?**

Ziva sat on Gibbs' couch staring into space. She had no idea what she was going to do now. She knew she had upset Tony's feelings therefore Abby would be pissed at her. Plus McGee was always on Abby's side so that means he would be pissed at her too. And Gibbs wasn't going to be pleased with her either. At least Ducky might see her point of view, but he was most likely going to side with Tony. As she sat there staring into space she knew one thing:

She was screwed.

Tony sat on the couch of his apartment. He had no idea what to do. He couldn't go running to Gibbs as he would be pissed. Well he couldn't exactly run anywhere as his leg was in a cast. He couldn't drive either. Plus he had no idea where Ziva had gone, so there was no point calling for a taxi. AS he sat there uselessly on the couch he knew one thing:

He was screwed.

It was the end of the day and Gibbs was tired. He drove home and entered his house, but he knew someone was there because he could hear short, sharp breaths of a fellow human being. He pulled his gun out of his holster and pointed it in front of him. He burst into his living room and pointed his gun at the 'intruder'. He quickly lowered it when he saw that it was only Ziva, who was looking uncharacteristically like herself with tear tracks running down her face.

He holstered his gun and walked over to her. She looked up at him and blushed.

"G-Gibbs is that the t-time?" She snuffled "I s-should really get going" And stood up to leave.

But Gibbs held a hand up to stop her "What's wrong Ziver?" Concern filling his voice.

"N-nothing Gibbs" She said quietly and went to walk away.

"Tell me what's wrong" He said sternly.

She flopped down on the couch and told him everything. Well not _everything_ but the basic outline of how she ended up sat in his dusty rundown house for the better part of a day.

Gibbs sat there taking it all in. He listened intently until she finished and then pulled her into a hug.

"W-what should I do Gibbs?" She asked shakily.

"Do what you need to do. Someone once told me that everyone needs a set of rules to live by, and they don't have to be mine" He said, with a hint of a smile on his face.

She swiped at her face, so all that was remaining was her slightly puffy eyes.

Everything went quiet, until Ziva broke the silence.

"Could you drive me home please?" She said quietly.

"Which home?" Gibbs asked.

"The one with Tony sat in it" She sighed "I promised I would be back before tomorrow"

Gibbs let out a chuckle "No matter how much you two fight, you always keep your word"

"I always keep my promises" Ziva said definitively.

Gibbs smirked.

"What is so funny?" Ziva demanded.

"You've got your pyjamas on" He said.

She realised how ridiculous she must look and her face went scarlet. "Tony and I were going to watch a movie and then…" She trailed off.

Gibbs nodded in understanding "Let's go kiddo"

They both got into Gibbs' battered pickup truck and with a squeal of tyres they sped off towards Tony and for now Ziva's apartment. They got there within twenty minutes despite the journey was meant to take at least thirty five minutes.

Gibbs pulled outside the apartment. "Here you go Ziver"

Ziva took a deep breath "Thank you Gibbs"

"You gonna be okay?" He asked.

"I will be fine. It is nothing I can't handle" She smiled slightly.

Ziva exited the car and gave a small wave as the car zoomed away, causing her hair to stick to her face. After she managed to get her hair looking half decent, she entered the apartment building and made her assent to the hostile apartment. She reached the door. She took a deep breath and placed her fist on the handle and began to turn it…

Tony was still hadn't moved from his position on the couch, even though his stomach was making dying whale noises and his bladder kept reminding him that he needed to pee badly. He felt as if he was going to be sick and he knew that the feeling wouldn't go away until Ziva was home safe. He heard a shuffle from outside of the door, but assumed nothing of it as it was probably his elderly neighbour returning home after going shopping.

He then heard a sigh. It sounded just like Ziva and he felt a lot calmer now that she could be possibly back, but he didn't want to get his hopes up, just incase it was just Mrs Figg shuffling down the hall with her Zimmer frame, sighing about one of her cats or something again. When he heard the door handle turn though, he felt extremely relieved. He was almost happy when he saw Ziva open the door, until he saw the sinister look on her face.

"Hey" He said softly.

"Hello" She greeted back quietly.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yes. Are you not wondering where I went?"

"Yeah I was curious. But as long as you're safe I don't need to know"

"How can you do that?" Ziva said with disbelief.

"Do what?" Tony said confusedly.

"Be okay with me storming out and leaving you incapacitated all day! You could have been hurt or in pain and you would have no one to help!"

"It's fine Zi, really" Tony reassured her.

"It is not! I feel terrible. I am so sorry Tony" She said, her eyes watering.

"Ziva, look at me. Nothing happened and I'm fine" He said calmly as he stared into her eyes.

She shook her head and opened her mouth to argue, but he stopped her.

He opened his arms and said "Hey, bring it in"

She walked over to the couch and gave him an awkward hug. Before she pulled away, she asked him "How could you forgive me that easily?"

"Because, you're special to me Ziva and I don't want to waste time arguing over nothing" Tony spoke, his voice shaking slightly.

"You are special to me too" Ziva replied smiling widely. "Can I tell you something?" She asked.

"Of course" Tony replied.

"I was just scared that I would lose you" Ziva whispered to him.

"Can I tell you something?" Tony asked.

Ziva nodded her head.

"I'm scared that I might lose you too" Tony whispered back.

They looked into each other's eyes and both leaned in until Tony squealed in pain. Ziva jumped out of his arms.

"I am sorry Tony!" She gasped "Are you okay?"

He grinned "I'm fine, just an over stretched bladder"

Ziva shook her head and laughed. He held his arms up and she helped pull him up to standing height.

"Thanks Zi"

"No problem"

Then he noticed that once of her fingers was looking a bit bare.

"Where's your ring?" He said curiously.

She looked at her hand "Oh! I must have left it at Gibbs'!"

Tony smirked "You were at Gibbs'? In your pyjamas?"

Ziva rolled her eyes "I did not realise how I was dressed until Gibbs mentioned it!"

Tony chuckled and then it went quiet. He was the one to break the silence.

"Hey Zi are we good now?" He asked earnestly.

"Yes, we are" She smiled and then she heard a peculiar noise. "Tony was that your stomach?"

"Yeah" He shrugged "I didn't really move at all today"

"Well, then" She began rubbing her hands together "You go… relieve yourself and I'll make us some dinner" She smiled.

He grinned gratefully and hobbled as fast as he could to the bathroom.

They were back to what they called normal for now.

**Hope you enjoyed! Tiva are all better but what happens when the interviewers question them next time? Dun dun dunn! More dramatic than a soap opera! (I think!) Reviews are appreciated more than the cookie monster likes cookies (so a lot) Thanks!**

**Until next time!**

**~Lori **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm super sorry for disappearing on you, but I spent the weekend with a tummy bug which made me become best friends with my toilet -_- My best friend Connelly (you have heard about him before) brought me some chicken soup- forgetting I'm a vegetarian. After getting over the sickness and diarrhoea I found out that we were going to my uncle's house where there is no Wi-Fi, so I feel very ashamed I didn't update :'( Please forgive my random disappearance from fan fiction! Please forgive me! **

**Plus a mini shout out to TivaPaigelyn, as she sent me a lovely message :) Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS :( If I did I would have Wi-Fi everywhere I went :D**

After sharing a quick dinner, Tony and Ziva headed to bed. It had been a long day for the both of them, so they got ready quickly and quietly. The only noise was the murmurs of 'good night' as they curled up in bed. They both fell asleep quickly now that the weight of their argument was off of their shoulders.

The next morning the pair were woken by a loud knocking. Tony stirred slightly and Ziva groaned, then snuggled her face back into Tony's neck. "Tony, get the door" She grumbled.

"Can't" He muttered back "I can't walk" He felt Ziva move, but he held her down "Just leave it. They'll go away eventually" He felt her agree as she stopped struggling.

They were almost asleep again when the persistent knocking stopped and a female voice could be heard. "Hello? Miss David? Mr DiNozzo? It's Danica Shane and Robert Smith form MFIS. Your boss said you would be here"

Ziva groaned and rolled out of bed "I will go and get rid of them"

She dragged her feet to the door and threw it open to see a stern blonde and a nervous looking man who she recognised as Shane and Smith who had questioned her the other day.

Shane took a step forward with a fake smile plastered on her face "Oh, so you are in Miss David" She stated giving her an almost glare.

"If you would like to know" She began, glaring at Danica furiously "Tony was injured in a car accident a few days ago and he has been exhausted, so we have been asleep"

Shane's smile faltered slightly "Well, now that you're up I'm sure you can answer a few questions for us"

Ziva went to argue, but Shane interrupted her "Unless you want us to come back later?"

Ziva sighed and opened the door wider "Tony, get your ass up!" She yelled.

"It's fine" Shane said "I'll interview him in your bedroom and Robert can interview you in here" She said gesturing to the living room.

Ziva grumpily sat on the couch and Smith sat on the other side of the couch.

"I need to ask you some personal questions about your partner" He said quietly.

"That is fine" Ziva said, anger tainting her voice "Ask away"

_Meanwhile in the bedroom_

Shane stepped into the bed room, armed with a false smile and sharp eyes. Tony lay on the bed groggily, struggling to get up.

"Hello Mr DiNozzo" She said brightly.

"mfph!" He grumbled and shielded his eyes as she ripped the curtains open to reveal a very bright sun.

"I am here to ask you some questions about Miss David" She spoke with authority.

"Ask away then" He replied sarcastically.

_In the living room_

"What is your partner's favourite colour?" Smith asked Ziva.

"Red" She said easily "Any harder questions?" She said with a gleam in her eye.

"How many scars does your partner have?" He asked her, speaking slightly quieter.

She thought for a moment; _one on his bicep, one on his shin, one on his knee and that nasty knife wound on his back that had healed garishly_

"Four" She said, frowning slightly.

"Any tattoos?" He asked, his voice back to normal now he had gained some of his confidence back.

"None" She shot back immediately.

"What is your partner's favourite movie?"

"The latest James bond movie Sky fall" She answered just as quickly as the last question.

"What is your partner's favourite T.V. series?"

"Magnum P.I." She said without a doubt.

"Finally, what is your partner's favourite food?"

Ziva smiled at the question "Pizza"

"Thank you for your time. For future reference could you now answer those questions about yourself?"

Ziva sighed "Fine. My favourite colour is purple" Smith went to interrupt, but Ziva stopped him "Dark purple, I have nine scars, I have a tattoo on my inner left thigh of my sister's name Tali in Hebrew lettering with a lotus flower, my favourite movie is the sound of music"

She watched Smith scribble the information down hastily "One moment Miss David" He said and finished writing everything down. "Please, continue"

"My favourite T.V. series is friends" She said, blushing slightly "And my favourite food is pasta" She finished.

"Thank you Miss David. Please wait until my college is done and you are free to see your partner" He said quickly, knowing he would receive a scowl.

He was correct as she sat there shooting him death glares, until Shane finished questioning Tony.

_In Tony and Ziva's bed room_

"What is your partner's favourite colour?" Shane asked sharply.

"Dark purple" He replied flawlessly.

Danica looked taken aback "Uh, what is your partner's favourite movie?"

"The sound of music" He replied quickly again.

Shane nodded her head "How many scars does your partner have?"

There was a short pause until he answered "Seven"

"Okay" She murmured and noted it down in her leather binder. "What is your partner's favourite food?"

Tony stopped for a moment- he had completely forgotten _Think Tony, think! _He exclaimed to himself _she had liked my pasta recipe when she cooked it_. He decided to chance it.

"Pasta" He said, with nervousness slipping into his voice slightly.

She smirked at his anxiety "Does your partner have any tattoos?"

Tony knew all too well about Ziva's tattoo- he'd seen it all those years ago when they had barely known each other and she was as wild as a hurricane, who hadn't given a thought about stripping down and hopping into bed with him. Well, she hadn't actually slept with him in that sense, but she hadn't been bothered that he had seen her naked despite them only knowing each other for a small amount of time. He'd asked her what the tattoo had meant a few weeks later when they were having dinner after the trapped in a metal box fiasco. He'd been taken aback at how she could show emotion so freely, unlike the fierce lioness she had made herself out to be.

"She has a tattoo on my inner left thigh of her sister's name Tali which is in Hebrew lettering and a lotus flower with it" He replied confidently.

"Now, finally what is your partner's favourite T.V. series?" She asked.

He thought for a moment, and then it popped into his head "Friends"

"Now, could you answer the questions I just asked about yourself?"

"My favourite colour is red. My favourite movie is the latest in the James Bond series, Sky fall. Also I have four scars, my favourite food is quite clearly pizza and yeah I have a tattoo. I thought I had lost Ziva a while ago, so I got it to remember her by. It's on my left or to you my right shoulder. It's Ziva's name with a star of David at the end of her name." He said softly, his eyes clouding.

Danica looked taken aback at the show of strong emotion. "Mr DiNozzo, can you please finish off by telling me your favourite television series?"

"Um, yeah, it's Magnum P.I." He said quietly.

"Okay, thank you for your time Mr DiNozzo. Would you like a hand up?" She asked the man who had still been unsuccessful at pulling himself up.

Tony cringed embarrassedly and replied "If you wouldn't mind"

She pulled him up into a sitting position and he grabbed his crutches, which provided ample support for him to get onto his feet.

"Thanks" He grinned.

"Not a problem" She replied and walked briskly to the exit of the room. Tony hobbled behind her, smiling now that the questioning was through.

As soon as he reached a few feet from the bedroom, Ziva ran to him. With a small cry of 'Tony!', she ran over to him and stroked his cheek with her left hand.

That's when Danica noticed.

"Miss David, where is your engagement ring?" She asked intrusively.

Ziva looked at her hand with a small 'oh!' "I left it at our boss' house last night when I went to talk to him" She said.

"Why is that?" She said, poking her nose in yet again.

"I went to ask him if he could walk me down the aisle. He wanted a better look at my ring as his eyesight is poor. I completely forgot as Tony came to pick me up" She lied smoothly.

"Okay then" Shane answered, smiling falsely once more.

There was an awkward silence until Smith said "Danica, we better get going" He said and she nodded her head.

"Yes we better. We will see you at a later date. Good bye" She spoke crisply and trotted down the hall.

Smith gave an awkward wave and a speedy "Goodbye" and walked at a hasty pace to catch his steely co-worker up.

Ziva helped Tony shuffle to the couch, where they both landed unceremoniously on the soft leather.

"What did she ask you?" Ziva questioned.

"Just simple stuff" He said happily "Like your favourite movie is sound of music, you love pasta and you have seven scars"

Ziva's eyes widened "Tony, I have nine scars"

Tony's face reddened "Dammit!" He yelled.

"It is fine Tony. They cannot discredit us just because one question was inaccurate" She soothed.

"It might not be just that one though!" He started to panic.

"Why?" She said in a calming voice.

"How many tattoos do I have?" He asked her.

She chuckled "Why Tony?"

It only riled Tony up more "Just answer the question!"

"Okay Tony, just calm down. As far as I know you do not have any tattoos" She answered.

"You're wrong" Tony said quietly.

"What do you mean?" She said softly.

"When you were… back in Israel and I thought I had lost you. I had to do something so you could never just fade away"

He pulled his shirt off and turned to show his back. "I just couldn't let you be forgotten, so I got this"

Ziva gasped and trailed her index finger over the cursive writing which read her name. She looked at the familiar star of David on his shoulder fondly and smiled "It is gorgeous Tony"

Tony smiled stupidly "Yeah it is. But this could cost us your life" He said solemnly.

"Why did you never tell me?" She asked, surprised he had withheld information as big as that.

"I thought you would freak out if I told you about it and think I was creepy getting your name tattooed on my shoulder" He said sheepishly.

She walked round to face him "I think it is flattering and lovely you would do that for me" She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You are the best partner I could have ever asked for" She smiled again and Tony knew he was doing something right.

_Meanwhile_

Danica Shane sat in the passenger seat of the red car that Robert Smith was driving. The pair they had just been to see had seemed only half genuine as they had answered the majority of their questions correctly, yet some of them they had stumbled on. Something wasn't right with them and she was going to figure it out.

"Everything alright Dani?" Robert asked as he saw her zoned out face and glazed blue eyes.

"I'm fine Rob, don't worry I'm just thinking" She assured him and gave him a rare smile.

He thought she was smiling because she was happy, but she was smiling as she was going to have Ziva David out of the country by the end of the month.

**Hope you enjoyed! I made it a bit longer as a sign of sorryness (-that is now a word) Please review as it would make my week as I'm back at school on Monday -_- **

**Well I'm knackered, so I'm signing off for the night!**

**Have NCIS filled dreams!**

**~Lori **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! I hope you still all remember me! I've rewritten this about 6 times but I can't make it super interesting- but it'll be the chapter leading up to something exciting, But hopefully a mushy bit of Tiva action will lighten the mood! :D**

**Disclaimer: I had been saving up, but then I saw a really nice bag… and matching shoes**

For the rest of the weekend Tony and Ziva had lay on the couch snuggled into each other watching movies, T.V. series (Mainly magnum) and the occasional documentary. The only time anything was paused was for a bathroom break or for Ziva to go and make Tony more food. By the time it was Sunday night Tony felt fully rested and was sure he had gained several pounds in weight thanks to Ziva's amazing cooking. He was currently lay in bed, tucked up with a hot water bottle Ziva had insisted on whilst the said woman clattered around in the kitchen.

Ziva was getting frustrated. There simply wasn't enough space for her or any of the vast cooking equipment she had out. She was trying to cook several meals that could be frozen, then warmed up in the microwave for Tony as she was going back to work the following day. She knew how bad he was at cooking anyway, let alone with a huge plaster cast moulded onto his leg. The timer on the oven dinged and she rushed to find the oven mitts which were buried under a colander of strained pasta and a heavy ceramic dish which contained chilli that was cooling down. She grabbed the heat protectors and got the lasagne she was making and left it to cool in the only free space in the kitchen. She checked the chocolate chip cookies which were also in the oven. She decided to give them a few more minutes and then she would try and squeeze them into any space she could find for them to cool. After that she only had another tray of cookies, but these ones were caramel. She was just about to try and make some space, but then heard Tony yell.

"ZIIIIIVAAAA!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

She walked over to the bedroom in a quickened pace and poked her head around the door, slightly annoyed, yet slightly concerned "Yes, Tony?"

He held a clear glass up in the air "My glass is empty" He said simply.

Ziva looked exasperated "Yes, and? What do you want me to do about it?"

"I'm thirsty! Can I have another drink? Preferably beer?" He asked eyes hopeful.

Ziva sighed "We have been through this Tony. You cannot drink on the medication you are on, but there might be some lemonade in the fridge if you want something other than water"

"Thanks Zi!" He grinned and she took his glass and swiftly made her way back to the kitchen.

She filled up Tony's glass of lemonade, then remembered about the cookies she'd left in the oven. She quickly pulled the tray out of the oven and balanced it between the pasta and lasagne she had made. Before she went to deliver the carbonated beverage to Tony she put the last item of food in the oven and turned the timer to twenty five minutes. She sighed in relief and then grabbed Tony's drink and rushed back to their bedroom.

"Here you go" She said breathlessly.

Tony's face lit up "Thanks Ziva! Come sit down, you look rushed off your feet!" He said, noticing how a quarter of her hair had escaped the tight ponytail it had been in, and how she looked winded.

She flopped down on the bed "I am making food for you so you do not get hungry whilst I am at work"

"Jeez Zi, it sounds like you're attempting to feed the five thousand! What've you made?" He said, astonished.

"Well, I have made lasagne, vegetable curry, pizza, chicken stir fry, sweet and sour noodles, chilli, pasta and two types of cookies" She listed on her fingers.

Tony's face lit up "This week's gonna be awesome!"

"Well you are off for two weeks, then on desk duty for another four so you will need plenty of food" She said smiling slightly.

"Come lay with me Zi" Tony asked and patted the space on the bed next to him.

"I cannot Tony, I still have to finish cooking and then clean as you are unable to do so" She sighed and got up.

"Just for five minutes Zi! Please?" He begged, his green eyes wide.

"Fine" Ziva relented and lay next to Tony.

He wrapped his arms around her and stuck his nose in her hair. He didn't know how long they were lay there for, but as far as he was concerned it could have been forever. He was almost asleep again, but then a shrill buzzer was heard.

"I almost forgot about the cookies!" Ziva exclaimed and jumped up. He sleepily watched her walk briskly to the kitchen and then the oven open. He drifted off soon after that with dreams of cookies.

Meanwhile, Ziva had rushed to the kitchen to grab the cookies out of the oven. She left them on the side to cool as she looked around the food packed kitchen. She pulled some plastic containers out of a cupboard and started separating the cool food into Tony sized portions. Once this was done they were packed into the freezer. Now there were just the cookies she'd baked earlier.

She poked her head around the bedroom door and found that Tony was flat out. She wondered how a man who did so little could be so tired. She decided that it was just the antibiotics he was on and decided it would be the perfect time to clean without getting interrupted every five minutes because Tony wanted some attention. Whilst she heard Tony snore peacefully she managed to clean the hallway, kitchen, bathroom and the living room. She finished wiping the tiny table in the kitchen, then collapsed in the pristine living room. She was glad that she had decided order take out that night- she couldn't be bothered to do anything else that evening. She fully reclined onto the chair and quite happily fell asleep.

Tony woke suddenly. He had no idea why, but he did. There were no noises, no bright light and no Ziva anywhere to be found. He eased himself up and grabbed his crutches. He hobbled to the living room and smiled at the sight before him; Ziva was fast asleep in his leather recliner. He saw how neat the living room looked and he couldn't blame her for falling asleep- he had only woken up because he had wanted some food.

He ventured into the kitchen to look for the food that Ziva had been cooking earlier, only to find it gone. He couldn't be bothered to look for it so he called the pizza shop just down the road and ordered his favourite pizza.

When Ziva stirred she could distinctly smell pepperoni pizza. She opened her eyes and was startled to find that a pair of emerald green eyes were staring at her. She stretched gracefully then greeted the smug faced man chomping pepperoni pizza like it was going out of fashion.

"I see you ordered dinner" Ziva said, eyes glinting in amusement "Save any for me?"

"Maybe" He shot back playfully, food still in his mouth.

"Do not speak with food in your mouth, even five year olds know that" Ziva said rolling her eyes and grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Well you do say I'm immature" He grinned.

It went silent for a moment and then they simultaneously burst out laughing. They continued to laugh for no reason whatsoever. It might have been the fact that any awkwardness had disappeared or the fact they knew that Shane and Smith were very suspicious now that they had failed to correctly answer the questions they had been given.

Once they had stopped laughing Ziva got up from the recliner and moved to sit next to Tony. He wound an arm around her shoulder and they sat finishing the remaining pizza. Once they were done Tony looked down at Ziva who's eyes were drooping steadily.

"You shouldn't work so hard Zi, especially as you're the one going back to work tomorrow" He said, rubbing his hand up and down her arm soothingly.

"I refuse to live in a pig fly" She said stubbornly, trying in vain to stay awake.

Tony chuckled "It's pig _sty _Ziva, not fly"

"Same thing" She murmured.

"But you did a good job" He said whilst looking around the spotless room "I tell you what, once I'm out of this Godforsaken cast we can go for a weekend away somewhere"

"I would like that, a lot" She smiled, on the brink of sleep.

Tony poked her harshly and her eyes flew open with an 'ouch!'

"I'm having trouble getting myself around, let alone carrying you to bed Zi" He said.

She gave him an attempt of a glare and stood up "We should head to bed, yes?"

He nodded and she helped him into their bedroom. She quickly got changed and did her nightly routine, then slid into bed next to Tony. He pulled her back to his chest, as he did every night then nuzzled his nose into his neck. Tony was just about asleep until Ziva said his name.

"Tony?" She said quietly, almost hoping he hadn't heard her.

"Yeah?" He said equally quiet.

"I am scared. What if they deport me? I will be as good as dead and I would never see you again" She said her voice soft as if she didn't want to believe it was an option.

"I'm never letting go of you again Ziva. Not now, not ever. It's gonna be fine, trust me" He spoke, his lips tickling her neck.

She smiled into the darkness. She knew everything was going to be fine- Tony had always kept his word.

**Well… that turned out soppier than expected. Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter is about Danica trying to get Ziva deported (feel free to hate her) Reviews are appreciated that good scores on tests! (I'm being serious)**

**Who needs math anyways? :p**

**~Lori **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi again! Thanks for all your reviews, I'm glad people are still reading this! :D I've had a ton of exams and still more to come so I've had even less time to write than usual :/ Plus my internet has been down since Friday (the original posting day). Hope you all enjoy this chapter! (once again feel free to hate Danica!)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS I wouldn't have to take all these exams -_-**

Danica typed furiously on her computer in the small office her and Robert shared. She had sent all the findings about the DiNozzo-David case and how it was a complete scam to her supervisor, only to get an email back saying that she needed more evidence as people forget things about each other all the time. So now she sat at her desk, trying to dig up dirt on the David girl. There was bound to be something that didn't add up with the woman. So far all Danica could find was that she was former mossad, but that didn't mean anything in the way of evidence as it was all classified. After fruitless hours of searching Danica gave up and decided what she had to do next: Stake out.

It was the day after Danica had decided a stake out was the only option, and she sat in an inconspicuous blue car and had dragged a very sleepy Robert Smith with her. He was sat staring into his steaming cup of coffee, whilst Danica was sat staring at the door of the apartment block where Tony and Ziva lived, with a camera like the ones that were used at crime scenes.

At precisely seven AM Ziva stepped out of the door and Shane snapped several photographs of Ziva walking briskly to her red mini cooper, getting in and driving away. She waited a few seconds then put the car into drive and then drove after her.

As Ziva stepped out of the apartment block's door, she could almost feel someone's eyes watching her. She calmly continued to her car and got in as normal. She pulled out at normal speed and she checked her wing mirror and she saw that a blue car had suspiciously started following her. She pulled into the coffee shop she occasionally stopped at and went inside. She subtly looked behind her and the blue car also stopped, yet nobody got out of the car.

She ordered herself a hot chocolate- coffee made her too jittery and after the weekend she had with Tony, she was already hyped up enough and glad to get out of the apartment which seemed to be getting smaller every day. She had woken up early, much to Tony's complaint who also had got up begrudgingly as he claimed 'she had woken him up', but was happy to find that Ziva had made him bacon and scrambled eggs for breakfast. She ordered McGee a fancy cinnamon latte-thingy that he liked and Gibbs his usual black coffee. She decided to get some pastries too as she was feeling better now she was out and about. She loved Tony, but when you were cooped up with him whining all day long he could be a bit… annoying. But wait a minute, _loved_? No she couldn't love Tony- he was smart, funny, charming and he wouldn't ever want her. She paid for her purchases and smiled a thanks as she left the structure.

As she drove to work she noticed the blue car was still following her. She wasn't worried though- if it had been mossad she wouldn't have seen them. She caught a glimpse in her wing mirror and saw a tired looking blonde who looked suspiciously familiar. She smiled at the fact that Danica had gotten so desperate for information she had started to follow her. At least she knew that they were perceived as a genuine couple. As she turned off towards the navy yard she smiled; Danica wasn't allowed on the naval base. She was let through the barrier and she knew that she had seen the last of Danica for the time being.

Tony was sat on the couch. Ziva had cooked him breakfast, then left for work. But that was the problem- she was gone. Now he had nothing but his movies to keep him entertained. He didn't know what he wanted to watch, but he had nothing better to do. He had really wanted to take a nice hot bath, no matter how girly people thought he was and soak his sore muscles. Having a leg cast on was making his skin chaff and it felt as if his calf had been detached from his thigh, but he would need some help getting in and out, plus the whole leg cast thing. He sighed loudly in hope someone would hear him but to his dismay they hadn't. It felt weird without Ziva sat next to him, but he decided he was going to have to get used to it- Ziva would divorce his sorry, lonely ass as soon as she could. He sighed again and he decided that watching all of the James bond's again wouldn't be too bad.

Danica shrieked in dismay as she realised that she wouldn't be able to get onto the navy yard. She had failed at finding something wrong with the Israeli woman. She was sure of it. Her brother had married one of them and she had just been using him, she was sure of it but her brother was too gullible to see it. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. She would need a clear head if she was going to prove that the special agent was not so special.

Ziva was sat at her desk sipping her hot chocolate and enjoying the quiet of NCIS. She would get back to her searches, but she was under no pressure as the team had been working on the case for a week now. After Ziva had found where the money had come from (Hamas bank account), McGee had tracked which country it had came from. It had turned out that it had been deposited into Tweddle's bank account from Washington. Now Ziva was running suspected Hamas cell members and despite being half way through the list of names she had yet to find any evidence linking them to Hamas. She took a bite of her pastry and typed in a name which sounded vaguely familiar, but she pushed the thought to the back of her mind and watched the files scan on her computer. She was sat waiting for the computer to tell her 'no match', but to her surprise the computer beeped and a picture popped up on to the screen. She swore loudly in Hebrew and she ran her hand through her hair.

_Flash back_

"_Ziva my dear come here!" Aram Chen yelled up the stairs and Ziva came down smiling. She was eighteen years old and was on her first undercover operation with her 'uncle' who was her father's best friend. It was her job to host a dinner party for the Russian priminister and his son. That would give them sufficient time for Aram to steal classified information that mossad desperately needed. Ziva walked over to the two guests and kissed them both on their cheeks. It was show time._

Ziva looked shocked at the sight of Aram's name and picture. What was her father's closest friend doing aiding a Hamas terrorist cell?

She ran her hand through her hair and called out for Gibbs "I think I have a lead"

"You know him Ziver?" he asked gently.

"Yes. He is my father's best friend" She said quietly.

"We got enough evidence to pick him up?" Gibbs asked her.

Ziva silently nodded

"McGee, with me!" Gibbs yelled and looked at Ziva when she went to get up. "You stay here"

She opened her mouth to argue, but soon shut it when she saw the expression on his face. He reached into his pocket and dropped a tiny object onto her desk. She looked at it and realised that it was her engagement ring. She looked up to thank Gibbs, but he was already gone.

Gibbs and McGee got to the Israeli Embassy and walked through the door confidently. A middle age woman looked up from the reception desk and smiled.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked them politely.

"We're looking for Aram Chen" Gibbs said.

"Yes he is in. Shall I call him down for you?"

"Could we go to see him in his office?" Gibbs asked surprisingly politely.

"Of course! He is on floor three" She said and Gibbs walked off.

The pair took the elevator and looked for Chen's office and they found his office easily. They knocked on the door and they heard a gruff "Come in!"

They walked in to an elderly man with an almost sadistic smile on his face. "Hello. I assume you are here to arrest me?"

McGee looked startled, but Gibbs kept his cool. "Does that mean you're coming quietly then?" Gibbs asked gruffly.

Chen held his hands out and grinned "Yes"

Gibbs hand cuffed Chen and led him to the car. They ignored the clueless glances as they made their way down to their black charger. Chen went without complaint and still had a smug smirk plastered to his face.

They got back to headquarters quickly and without a hitch. Gibbs and McGee were starting to get suspicious as they weren't expecting Chen to come so quietly. Now he was sat in the back humming a merry tune. They got back and they led him to the cold, metal room known as interrogation. Chen sat there unconcerned until Gibbs walked in and sat opposite him. He sat there giving him a cold glare.

"Are you working for Hamas?" He asked.

No reply.

"Did you murder Gareth Tweddle"

Gibbs was met with an eerie silence.

"We have subsequent evidence, if you talk now you can cut a deal- I know you don't have diplomatic immunity"

Still no reply.

"Even Eli David cannot protect you from these charges" Gibbs pushed, hoping that Chen's Mossad training would crack and he would spill his guts.

Chen gave a joker-esque smile and spoke calmly and clearly "I wish to speak with Ziva David"

**Yep. Danica's gone completely crazy and Ziva's past has came back to haunt her yet again. Plus Tony's bored (not as exciting as the other two, but it's a fact!) Thanks for sticking with me and my crappy internet connection! Reviews are loved and appreciated :D**

**Cookies anyone?**

**~Lori **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for nearly a week, but I've had more exams *sigh* and it's been one of my friends Nicolah's birthday so I've been a bit distracted. Thanks so much for all the reviews I have received and I hope you all enjoyed your virtual cookies ;) And just to answer rosiebasset (my PMs aren't working) that yeah I was planning on doing something like you suggested :) Anyways, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't own NCIS**

Ziva walked through the cold metal door with a falsely calm exterior. She sat down on the chair facing Chen and looked at him coldly.

"What do you want?" She asked evenly with no emotion on her face.

"I simply wish to talk Ziva" He said smiling widely.

"I am listening" She said "But I do not have long so get strait to the point"

"What? You have no time for your uncle anymore now you think you are one of those Americans?" He sneered.

She narrowed her eyes at him "You are my god father, not my uncle and I do not care to be Israeli anymore, not after what you and papa did. Now please if you are going to just insult me I shall leave"

"I just wanted to see you Ziva, you refused to come anywhere near me after Tali passed away"

"Tali did not just 'pass away' she was murdered! And you could have prevented it!" She yelled, slamming her fists on the metal table.

Chen sat there unfazed and almost amused at the outburst "So I hear that you are engaged now Ziva?"

"Yes I am" She said tensely "what is it to you?"

"I heard a rumour and I wanted to know if it was true" He said looking happy "Is he Jewish?"

Ziva looked at him and smiled knowing the next answer would kill him "No he is not"

True to her predictions Chen's face turned red "What do you mean he is not Jewish?"

"He is not Jewish and I do not care because I love him!" She yelled back at him.

"Please tell me that it is not that Anthony DiNozzo boy, he is nothing but trouble" He spat out.

"It is Tony! And he is not just trouble he is kind, sweet and caring" She said, smiling as she described Tony.

Chen shook his head "He is using you my dear. He will not want anything to do with you after you are married and are pregnant! He just wants a good time, I know his type"

"You do not know anything about him Aram. He is the complete opposite of what you just said, I know he would never leave me on my own with our child if he could help it!" Ziva said heatedly "Why do you even care?" She asked him.

"Because Ziva, you are the closest thing I have to a daughter. I helped raise you, train you, I even went on your first op with you!" He said for the first time showing some compassion.

Ziva looked at him incredulously "It is too late Aram, you have pushed too far. You mean nothing to me now. Hamas was the downfall of Ari and you knew that, yet you fed them information with the help of your American contact Gareth Tweddle. Why?"

"Money Ziva, lots of money- more than you and your precious fiancée could ever imagine"

Ziva shook her head "I am finished speaking with you now. You shall tell the rest to special agent Gibbs, yes?"

"Of course I will Ziva, I always keep my word"

She looked at him in disgust "farewell Aram. I trust on not seeing you ever again"

As she stood to leave he protested "What? No kiss for your uncle?"

She looked at him as if he was crazy. Not trusting her words she simply shook her head and walked as calmly as she could out of interrogation.

As soon as she had escaped the all metal room Ziva ran. She ran quickly to, then down the stairwell until she reached the gym. She quickly changed into Tony's gym clothes after breaking into his locker- she had still forgotten to replace the clothes she had taken home with her, so Tony's oversized gym kit would have to do.

She stood in the gym punching the red bag as hard as she could, using all her physical strength to help drain all of the emotions she felt towards her god father. Why had he just shown up in Washington like that? Had he wanted to get caught by the NCIS team, specifically hers? He had just taunted her and despite her knowing it was all untrue what if Tony did leave her when she was at her most vulnerable? What if he left her all alone and took off with some ditzy blonde, just like Danica? She was certainly his type and he had only proposed because he felt sorry for her. That's the whole reason he went looking for her right? He could live without her but he felt guilty as he thought he had caused her return to Israel, but he hadn't. She knew her father was getting restless and would have called her back to Israel soon enough and was delighted when he found a useful excuse and manipulated it so Ziva had to stay with him.

It felt like an age, which in reality had been two hours when Ziva collapsed in exhaustion next to the red, now battered punching bag and put her head on her curled up knees. She felt like she wanted to cry, but she knew if she started she wouldn't be able to stop. How dare Aram speak about Tony like that? How dare he act as if everything was normal and that he was still the fun, cool uncle Aram like he was when Ziva was a mere toddler. She pulled herself up and went to the staff showers where she washed all of the anger and sorrow away, then got dressed back into her work clothes. She put Tony's gym clothes back where she found them in hope he wouldn't realise that she had 'borrowed' them. She felt a lot calmer now that she had gotten the initial burst of emotions out through violence. She rode the elevator back up to the bullpen where she saw McGee looking frantic and Gibbs showing a hint of concern through his usually stony emotionless eyes.

"Where you been Ziver?" Gibbs asked.

"I have been to the gym Gibbs. I am feeling better now" She said quietly.

Gibbs walked over to her "Go home Ziver. Chen confessed everything after you went to see him. Thank you for putting yourself through an awkward situation for the good of our country" He pulled her into a gentle, fatherly hug.

"It is fine Gibbs and I do not need to go home, I need to help you find the rest of the Hamas terrorists, yes?"

"We can find them tomorrow. Go home and see Tony- he's probably bored out of his mind without you" He gave her another one of his not so rare now smiles.

"Thank you Gibbs, Goodnight" She also waved to McGee and smiled "Goodnight Tim!"

"Night Ziva!" He called cheerily, relieved that she was safe.

Ziva hopped into her red mini cooper and drove at a normal speed until she reached the exit of the parking garage. As soon as she was on the open road she hit the accelerator and sped off into the evening, back to her and Tony's apartment.

She reached her home within twenty minutes and she walked briskly inside. It was getting colder at night and she was excited to see Tony. Yeah that's right, excited. She had missed him being at work all day and she had really wanted a hug off of him earlier but she had waited not so patiently in the gym for the remainder of the day. Even though she had enjoyed some of the peace and quiet she still did enjoy the rambunctiousness of Tony.

She let herself in and smiled at what she saw. Tony was passed out on the couch with the television screen on the title page of 'Casino Royale'. She took the dirty plates and quickly washed them up with the containers, then left them to dry.

She walked over to the couch and shook Tony gently. He muttered something unintelligible, then turned over and nuzzled his face into the soft leather cushions.

"Tony!" She called into his ear and he shot up.

"Ziva!" He exclaimed happily "You're back!"

Ziva smiled at his enthusiasm "yes I am"

"How was your day?" He asked.

"I have had a long day" She sighed and she began to tell him the full story of her day…

After almost an hour of talking Ziva was close to tears and at the end of her tale. She was wrapped up in Tony's arms while he rubbed patterns on her back and muttered pretty words in her ear.

"Are you okay Zi?" He asked gently.

"I will be, I am just tired. Shall we go to bed?" She asked.

He wasn't tired, but he would be quite happy to hold her in his arms while she attempted to make him deaf by snoring.

"Yeah, sounds good" He grinned.

They walked to their bedroom hand in hand and Tony got into the neatly made bed. Ziva finished her nightly routine then joined him and crawled straight into his arms. She drifted off to sleep quickly, but Tony could not seem to find the land of nod. When he thought about it he had taken several naps and had only gotten up to use the bathroom or zap some of Ziva's delicious food in the microwave. But he didn't mind. Even though he was sure that Ziva's snoring was making the window panes rattle he knew one thing:

He would be content to hold her in his arms forever.

**I hope that you enjoyed! I like exploring Ziva's past as it's really interesting to write. My updates will probably be a bit slower (e.g once a week instead of twice a week) as I'm going to have even more exams which will most likely be until the summer, but I'll try and write as fast as I can! I'd love it if you could review as then I know what you guys like/ don't like/ want for future reference!**

**Plus once again Happy birthday to my gorgeous friend Nicolah!**

**Reviews are motivational you know!**

**~Lori **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! Once again you have truly baffled me with your kindness by reviewing my story! Despite my work load increasing again I wanted to try and get a chapter to you! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own a rather comfy bed and an interesting wall (well it is interesting when you don't want to revise) but not NCIS :(**

Ziva woke up when she saw the sun spilling through the crack in the curtains. She groaned and nuzzled her nose into Tony's neck. He grumbled gently and tightened his arms around her.

"What time is it?" He whispered into her ear.

"It should be about five AM" Ziva said equally as quiet into his neck.

He shivered at the sensation on Ziva's warm breath tickling his neck "Uh, what day is it?"

"It is Thursday Tony" She said, tickling his neck again.

"Awww you have to go to work" Tony whined.

"Yes, but I have the weekend off" She smiled "We can go out for dinner, yes?"

He grinned widely "I'd like that"

She went to get up, but Tony pulled her back down again. "Toh-nee" She whined as he cuddled back up to her.

"Go back to sleep Zi, you have hours until you need to be in for work" He said to her enticingly, but she unwound his arms from her small frame.

"I cannot Tony, I must go for a run now or I will not be on time for work" She said begrudgingly.

She got up and went into the bathroom to get ready. Tony heard a muffled 'goodbye!' being yelled as the door slammed. Tony decided that five more minutes wouldn't hurt so he rolled over and drifted off to sleep quickly.

When Tony woke up it was nine thirty. He heaved himself out of bed and hobbled into the kitchen. He saw some rather tasty looking pastries and a note propped up next to the plate.

_Tony,_

_Looks like you were more tired than I had thought! You were out like a mite when I got in, so I did not want to wake you. I picked you up some pastries for your we do not have a case I should be back at five tonight. Do not do anything that will strain your leg, or I will have to break the other one. _

_Have a nice day my furry bear_

_Ziva x_

After reading the note and laughing at Ziva's idle threat and misuse of the idiom 'out like a light'. Tony shoved down the pastries that Ziva had left out. He used his crutches to manoeuvre his way to the couch, then he was at a loss- what was he to do now? There was nothing on day time TV and he wanted to go out to get some fresh air, but the weather wasn't on his side. He sighed, grabbed his cell and called Ziva.

Ziva was at her desk, typing up her paperwork when her cell started ringing. She picked it up without checking the caller ID.

"David" She barked into the phone.

"Hey sweetcheeks" Tony replied.

"Hello Tony" She said back with a hint of a smile "What is wrong?"

"I'm bored!" He whined "What can I do?"

"Read a book or watch a movie" She sighed "I cannot come home to entertain you. I have paperwork, so if that is all-"

"No! Uh I would like to say thanks for breakfast it was really yummy"

"It was no problem. I am glad you liked them"

Tony began to babble on about something, but Ziva was distracted by two very familiar people walking to the bull pen.

Shane and Smith were back. Again. "Hello Miss David! We have come to speak to several colleges today as we understand that you have just closed a case" Danica Shane said brightly with the fixed, false smile that was normally plastered to her face.

Ziva's eyes widened "I have to go Tony. I will call you back later"

"How about Robert questions special agent McGee over there, and I will take you special agent Gibbs?" She said bossily.

Gibbs gave her a cold glare, but still stood up and led McGee, Smith and Shane to two separate conference rooms. Gibbs walked into one room with Danica, whilst McGee showed Smith into the adjoining room.

Gibbs sat down by the table in the room and Danica sat opposite.

She smiled again "Okay Agent Gibbs. I'll ask you some questions about your colleges Miss David and Mr DiNozzo. Please answer honestly, okay?"

Gibbs grunted in response.

"How long have Miss David and Mr DiNozzo been in a relationship?"

"A while. Can't remember the exact date"

"Care to estimate?" She smiled at him.

"No" He said moodily.

Shane's smile faltered "Ah, right then. You are not a man of many words, are you Mr Gibbs?"

_Meanwhile in the adjoining conference room_

"Hi special agent McGee. I'm Robert Shane and I'm here to interview you about Miss David and Mr DiNozzo. My first question is do you think about Miss David and Mr DiNozzo are compatible?"

"Yeah, Tony and Ziva have always been really good partners in the field so it didn't surprise me when they announced they were in a relationship" McGee answered smoothly. He was getting better at this lying thing.

Smith scribbled something in his notebook, then looked up again "How long have they been together?"

"Uh… a while now. I can't remember when they actually started dating to be honest" McGee said anxiously.

"That's fine. Anyways…"

As Robert continued to talk, McGee was relieved that he got the less persistent one.

Several hours later the MFIS duo left after questioning Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy and several random agents that knew Tony or Ziva. By the time they were done Ziva had finished all of her paperwork and had done all of Tony's overdue paperwork. Ziva had also called Tony telling him of the day's events. It had been a brief call, but it had comforted her with no doubt about it. She sat there, bored staring into a cup of cold tea that she hadn't been able to drink as her hands had been shaking from nervousness. Despite Gibbs, McGee and Tony telling her it was fine and there was no need to worry, Ziva was still concerned. She had heard that someone had told Shane and Smith that they weren't even together, then asked them if it was a prank set up by DiNozzo.

She looked up at the clock and saw it was now four fifteen. If they didn't get a case she would be on her way home for the night in just forty five minutes. She felt slightly guilty when she had not woken Tony up, but he was injured so she figured she would let him get some rest. He had seemed happy enough when he had called her so she let the fault slip to the back of her mind. She decided that she would look for wedding ideas on her computer as she had some time left on her hands. She found a dress shop close to her and Tony's apartment she could go to with Abby, A florist who specialised in weddings and a list of possible venues that she wanted to have a better look at.

Maybe planning a wedding wasn't as hard as many people made it out to be.

She arrived home in good time, parked her car and entered the apartment. She was surprised to see that Tony wasn't sat or fell asleep on the couch, but from her expert level of hearing was in the kitchen. She silently tiptoed to the door frame and watched him take a metal tray out of the oven. She snuck up right behind him, waited for him to put the tray down and then licked his neck.

"Gaah!" Tony squealed and Ziva cracked up laughing.

He turned round to see it was Ziva and he visibly relaxed "Hey Ziva"

"Hello Tony" She greeted casually. "Are you cooking something?"

He turned round to look at the tray and he grinned "Yeah! And I didn't even set the smoke alarm off!" He said proudly.

"Umm, well done Tony. So, what did you bake?" She asked inquisitively.

"Well, I baked brownies but for some reason they didn't come out square!" Tony said confusedly.

Ziva chuckled "That is because you put them in a cupcake tray Tony. They are going to come out round if you put them in a round mold"

"Oooh, right I'll remember that next time" He smiled.

Tony picked one up and despite them still being hot, he took a bite out of it.

"This is good!" He exclaimed, cake crumbs flying out of his mouth and spraying Ziva.

"I am sure it is" She laughed at his child-like expression.

"Try some!" He said happily.

He waited for her to open her mouth, then he fed her some of his brownie-cupcake thing.

She chewed slowly and deliberated her answer while Tony stared at her, hoping that she had enjoyed it- he had tried to make them especially for her because she'd had a stressful day.

"They are delicious" She declared and Tony's face broke out into a huge grin which was almost looked stalkerish.

"I think you will have to take over all the cooking now chef DiNozzo" She teased, her deep chocolate eyes glinting with playfulness.

God she could be cute sometimes.

**I know it isn't the most amazing chapter ever, but I wanted to give you guys something to read so I hope you enjoyed. I didn't do the full interviews for Gibbs and McGee because that would've dragged on and made the chapter boring -_- What do you think is going to happen now that Danica has some stuff that's not holding up? (yet again feel free to hate her). Thanks again for all the reviews, more would be appreciated :D**

**Every review gets one of Tony's Brownie-cupcake thingys! :D**

**Enjoy!  
~Lori **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I seriously can't believe that my story has exceeded 200 reviews! A huge thank you to everyone and I hope you keep enjoying this story! I hope you all enjoyed your brownie-cupcake thingys :D **

**Disclaimer: I have a pet tortoise that likes to bite my toes up for trade? *looks hopefully* No? Well I'll try again next week :(**

Anthony DiNozzo senior turned the spare key in the lock to his son's apartment. He crept in quietly, knowing that his son would still be asleep. He chuckled to himself as he left his suitcase by the door and walked over to Anthony junior's room. But when he got to the door he heard something startling.

He heard a deep moan and then "Oh God Ziva, that's the stuff! Riiight there sweetheart, right there!"

Never missing out on a chance to embarrass his son, Anthony burst through the door without knocking. When he reached the other side he was surprised at the sight.

There was a dark haired woman sat on his son, but not in the way a woman normally was. She was sat on his back in a champagne coloured silk robe and she appeared to be giving Tony a massage.

She spun round with a feral glint in her eye "Who the hell are you?"

Tony turned to look at the intruder and then groaned beneath her, but instead of in pleasure it was in embarrassment "Hey dad"

After Ziva had helped Tony up with a slight struggle, DiNozzo senior noticed that his son was sporting a rather large leg cast.

"Shall we go into the living room dad?" Tony asked Senior and he nodded.

Once they had made their way through to the living room Senior sat in the leather recliner and Ziva sat with Tony on the couch.

Tony was the first to speak; "Dad what are you doing here?"

Senior grinned "Well son, I thought I would come and give you some company as I haven't seen you in a while, but it looks like you already have some"

Tony sighed at his father's childishness "Dad this is Ziva"

Senior stood up and held out his hand. Ziva gingerly shook it and looked at him suspiciously.

"It's okay my dear, I'm harmless!" Senior said jokingly. When Ziva didn't respond senior turned to Tony "Does she speak English?"

"I do speak English" Ziva said cooly "But I do not know how to respond to a comment like that"

Senior chuckled "Well you are a fire cracker my dear. Do you live near?"

"I live here" Ziva answered briefly, uninterested.

"What in this apartment building?" Senior grinned "Good job junior! Easy access if she's just down the hall!"

"No. I live in this apartment with Tony" Ziva said looking at him in disgust.

"Wow! Getting serious ay Junior? I thought I'd told you about how that was a bad idea!"

"Well dad I think we're pretty serious if we're engaged" Tony said, rubbing his head awkwardly.

Senior's eyebrows shot up in the air "You? Getting married?" He burst out laughing "Did you know I was coming and decided to prank me?" He slapped his leg "Good one Junior!"

"Uh dad, I'm not joking" Tony said, watching his father's face fall.

"Well if you're marrying this… exotic woman I best get to know her. Hello Ziva I'm Anthony DiNozzo Senior Tony's dad"

"I know who you are. I have heard many stories about you" Ziva said with a bored look on her face.

"I wish I could say the same about you dear, but Junior hasn't mentioned anything about you!"

Ziva looked at the clock on the wall "I best go and get ready. It was generous for Gibbs to give me the morning off even considering we were… interrupted from our activities" She said slyly and kissed Tony on the cheek "Your father can keep you company, yes?"

Tony looked horrified at the suggestion, but suppressed the urge to shudder "Yeah I'm sure we can have a good catch up while you're out" He smiled falsely. He then turned to Senior "Where you staying again?" In hope that he could get his dad to go early under the pretence of him going to relax in his hotel.

"I thought I could stay here with you Junior! I know you have a spare room and it's only for three days until I fly to Monte Carlo, so I thought you wouldn't mind" Senior said airily.

Tony sighed. This weekend was meant to be for him and Ziva. They were going to go out to a fancy restaurant for dinner and sit in the park holding hands, but thanks to his father whose shoe size was bigger than his age Tony had to deal with him all weekend. "Fine" He grumbled.

"Why the long face Junior?" Senior asked him.

"It's the first weekend that both of us have been off-" Tony began, but was interrupted.

"Ah! I see what you mean! If you ever want to… you know… Just say and I'll put my head phones in" Senior winked.

Tony looked horrified "Dad! I'm not gonna now!"

Ziva picked just the right moment to walk into the room. "I am going now, but I should be back at six if we don't get a case okay?"

"Okay" Tony mumbled moodily.

"Try and have a good day" She mumbled against his lips, before kissing him quickly.

"Yeah, yeah. Enjoy your paper work"

She laughed slightly as she headed out of the door.

"So, how'd you break your leg?" Senior asked.

"Car crash. I was talking on my cell and I guess I wasn't paying attention" Tony grinned sheepishly.

To Tony's surprise Senior burst out laughing "Spoken like a true DiNozzo! I did the same thing with at least three of my cars!"

Tony smiled awkwardly until there was a tense silence.

"So… Ziva ay? She seems nice" Senior said uncomfortably.

"Yeah she's great. Best thing that's happened to me really" Tony said smiling.

"Are you sure about marrying her?" Senior asked.

"Are you being serious?" Tony raised his voice slightly.

"Well, look at the facts Junior. Ziva's exotic, extremely pretty and is significantly younger than you. Are you sure that she really loves you rather than loving your money and citizenship?"

"I can't believe you had the nerve to say that" Tony shook his head "Especially you"

"What do you mean especially me?" Senior said, losing his cool.

"You've been married more times than I've had jobs! And I've worked in a lot of places!" Tony yelled back.

Senior opened his mouth to retort back, but stopped himself. It went completely silent again. They sat there for a while in complete silence, both father and son at loss of what to say.

"Listen Tony-" Senior began, but Tony cut him off.

"It's fine. Just don't bring it up again" Tony said sulkily "So dad what have you been up to?"

Ziva was sat at her desk making a paperclip chain. She had nothing to do and she was bored, yet she didn't want a case because she wouldn't have the weekend off otherwise.

"You okay Ziva?" McGee asked.

"I am fine thank you, just a bit distracted" She smiled weakly.

"What happened?" He asked interestedly.

"Tony's father showed up this morning unexpectedly. He was rather rude and sexist, plus he is staying with us for three days" A frown had formed on her face.

"Wow that's unlucky" McGee cringed.

"Yes. Especially on my weekend off" She said shortly and returned to her chain of paperclips.

All in all the day was one of the most mind numbing days Ziva had ever had to put up with. Normally she would have done something with Tony, but he was off attempting to entertain his father. When she thought about it she had the lesser of the two evils. At least when they went out for dinner they would be able to get away from him.

She got back a little after six PM and she knew Tony was exceptionally happy to see her today. It looked like it had been a long day for him.

"We have reservations for seven, yes?" She asked and he replied with a nod.

"I will be ready for six forty five" She smiled and went straight into the bathroom.

Tony just shook his head and sat on the couch "Women" he muttered as he waited for Ziva to finish in the bathroom.

Half an hour later Tony had finished putting on his suit with his smartest black sweat pants on- he knew they were going somewhere classy, but his leg cast limited him down to what he could wear. He had put the top half of his black suit on though and had spent almost half an hour styling his hair to perfection, until Ziva had kicked him out as she said that she needed time to do her hair and makeup.

Only ten minutes later Ziva came out of the bathroom dressed to the nines and looking like a goddess.

Tony's jaw dropped open "you look… you look"

"Okay?" Ziva suggested.

Tony shook his head "More than that. You look beautiful Ziva, gorgeous"

Ziva blushed. She had a floor length purple dress on which had a single strap holding it up which was covered in tiny crystals. It made her tanned skin look like it glowed and her chocolate brown eyes look even darker. Her hair was swept up in a messy bun and she had minimal, but tasteful makeup on. Tony looked down and gulped- Ziva's dress had a slit in it from her hip to the floor, which exposed her silky smooth leg.

"Thank you Tony. You look quite handsome yourself" She smirked at his black sweatpants and the single Italian shoe on his good leg.

"Shall we go then?" She asked.

Tony nodded and Ziva helped pull him up. He noticed that she was a few inches taller than normal so he guessed that she had a pair of high heels aiding her.

Ziva drove them there at a surprisingly normal speed, yet they still got there on time. Their waiter- a young smiley girl led them to their table; a small table for two which was set out with an elaborate candelabra and a snow white table cloth.

They ordered their drinks from their waiter and then were left alone.

"So, how was your day?" Tony asked her, placing his hand over hers on the table.

"It was boring" She sighed "I ended up making a paperclip snake. How was your day?"

Tony let out a dry chuckle "It felt longer than it was"

"It was that bad?" She said sympathetically.

"Yeah. He questioned me about us" He sighed.

Ziva's eyes went wide "Does he suspect?"

"He thought that you liked my money and status, but I set him straight" He smiled at her.

Ziva stroked his cheek with her spare hand "My hero"

His face showed a hint of a blush, but he hid it well.

The young waitress returned with their drinks, still smiling happily "Can I take your order please?"

After a wonderful dinner Tony and Ziva arrived back at their apartment- Tony was grinning and Ziva was clutching her side with her hand as she was laughing so hard. When they entered their accommodation all they could hear was silence. Tony went and checked in the spare room and he grinned.

"You know, dad isn't so bad when he's asleep" Tony smiled.

"Everybody is nicer when they are unconscious" Ziva chuckled.

Tony and Ziva looked deeply into each other's eyes. Their eyes were locked as if they were magnets drew to each other. Ziva grinned devilishly before Tony claimed her lips. The kiss had gone from gentle and caring to wild and passionate within ten seconds. Tony guided Ziva into their bedroom and slammed the door with his foot.

The partners were practically eating each other's faces off as Tony slid the strap down Ziva's arm and the pretty dress sparkled in a pool of silk on the floor, like history was repeating itself.

But this time it was Tony and Ziva. Not Jean-Paul and Sophie.

**I hope you all liked that bit of Tiva goodness there! I would love it if you reviewed *hint hint* And what do you think of Tony's dad showing up? I would love to know!**

**Reviews are like Tiva love, but real! (well, Tiva is real in my head!)**

**~Lori **


	17. Chapter 17

**Greetings! I'm sorry it's late, this should have been up yesterday, but I was called to babysit one of my cousins at last minute :/ I went camping with my sister, her best friend and Connelly. Well it wasn't really camping as we were in the garden, but it was pretty fun. Especially when I punched Connelly in my sleep so he's got a black eye (Oops!) **

**I hope you like it!**

**P.S. Thanks for all the kind reviews and congratulations on my story getting 200 reviews! They mean so much so thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!**

**Disclaimer: I wish…**

Ziva woke up with a start. She heard a rattling noise coming from somewhere- most likely the kitchen, but she realised that DiNozzo senior must be in there, unless he had swapped places with Tony the night before.

Speaking of Tony, she could feel his arm slung over her hips and he was still snoring loudly. They hadn't done anything last night, well not really. They had kissed- well more than kissed, they had practically eaten each other's mouths off but then they had realised that Tony's father was only a few rooms away and the fact that they had no idea what state their relationship was in so they had simply got into bed and fell asleep.

Now Ziva realised that she had never bothered with pyjamas and neither had Tony- she was only clad in her black lace panties while Tony was sporting some light blue boxers. She almost felt ashamed that she was enjoying the view of Tony barely dressed, but hey? Couldn't a girl look at her fiancée? She grabbed her silky champagne coloured dressing gown. It looked like the one that she had worn when her and Tony had been in that luxurious hotel all them years ago. She tiptoed out of bed and followed the noise into the kitchen.

There stood DiNozzo senior holding a pan in his hand, looking lost.

"Good morning dear, I was just looking frying pan so I can make some food. Where are they?" Senior said charmingly.

"I will make breakfast." Ziva said shortly and began putting all the pans Senior had misplaced back.

"That's very nice of you dear. Did you have a good night with Junior?" He asked suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

"It was nice" She said simply "And the dessert was delicious" She made sure she left the phrase to Senior's imagination.

Senior grinned and left Ziva to it. She made some bacon and toast for senior, then decided to try out a waffle maker she had been given a long time ago, but had never had the chance to use. She was quite pleased with the result as she squirted whipped cream over the waffles and put some fruit in a bowl, then carried it through to Tony.

She set Tony's food down and then shook him gently awake. "Tony" She said softly, but he just turned over and ignored her.

"I have food?" She mentioned and he turned back over.

"What?" He asked excitably.

"Waffles with whipped cream and fruit" She replied and Tony's grin dropped.

"Do I have to eat the fruit?" He grumbled.

"Yes Tony. You have had nothing healthy this week, so you will eat all of it" She said sternly.

He grumbled in resignation and started eating his waffle.

"Now I'm going for a shower. All of that better be gone by the time I'm done!" She yelled and slammed the door of the bathroom.

Yet again Tony shook his head "Crazy chick" and began to eat his breakfast.

Tony felt that his leg was hurting more than it was normally, so he tried to think what he had done. He sheepishly realised that he had put a fair amount of pressure on his leg when him and Ziva got a bit… carried away. He remembered slamming the door with his foot- maybe that was a poor move If he wanted to get back into the field anytime soon.

He ran his hand through his hair; he had no idea what was going to happen or how he was going to fix this. He was pretty sure Ziva was pissed, but was being nice to him because his father was there. The problem was that by Monday his father would be gone and Ziva would most likely kill him and dump his body in the woods somewhere. He decided he would show her that he was sorry and hopefully she would decide not to kill him just yet, but save his death for something he had seriously screwed up- like dropping their first born when he wasn't paying attention.

_Wait a minute first born?_

Jeez he needed to get it out of his head. He wasn't starting a life with Ziva he was saving hers. He was going to have to clear his head of all this nonsense. DiNozzos don't fall in love, or have families or stay married for long- they were charming womanisers who got drunk, partied and had a great time.

Ziva got out of the shower and was pleasantly surprised to find that Tony had his breakfast fruit and all. She had pondered what had happened last night while she was in the shower. She had decided that she was going to pretend that last night never happened. Tony clearly wanted to forget it as he had not mentioned anything and looked vaguely guilty when she was speaking to him earlier. She sighed to herself. She couldn't miss what she never had.

She grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to get changed quickly. As Tony's leg was 'going to fall off if he moved out of bed at all' Ziva brought his laptop into the bedroom and they looked at wedding venues online.

After looking at the twenty first venue, Ziva was getting frustrated.

"I do not want a big fancy venue. I just want something nice and simple" she sighed as she set the laptop to one side. "It is not like I have anyone to invite and I am sure your guest list is limited"

Tony nodded his head "Yeah that's pretty true. I might invite a few of my cop buddies, some frat brothers and my dad but that's all"

It was silent for a while until Tony had a light bulb moment.

"Do you think it would be okay if we just got married in a registry office?" Tony suggested.

Ziva smiled "I think that would be good- then we could just have the after party somewhere else?"

Tony grinned "See? I have the best ideas!"

Ziva laughed slightly and picked the laptop back up "Now let us find a place where we can have an after party"

By night fall they had found an after party location and they had decided on a wedding date- 15th of April, which was less than two months away. Once they had finished booking the pretty hall and the less glamorous registry office.

Senior had gone out to 'case the scene'; in other words get drunk and go back to a young pretty woman's house and be entertained all night.

"Do you want to go to the movies tonight?" Ziva asked, almost shyly.

"That would be great, but I think we need to talk first" Tony replied.

Ziva gave him a false grin "Talk about what?"

Tony frowned. He hated when Ziva tried to deflect things. "You know what Ziva"

"What flavour of cake you would like at the wedding? Because personally I do not really mind"

"God dammit Ziva we kissed last night and that wasn't just nothing!" Tony yelled at her.

Ziva flinched slightly, but fought right back "Yes it was! Well, you thought it was nothing"

Tony gave her a confused look.

"Do not play dumb Tony. I know you were ashamed of kissing me, I could see it in your eyes this morning" She spat, her eyes watering.

Tony's jaw dropped open "Ziva I wasn't ashamed. I thought you wanted to let it go, leave it as a one time thing" Tony explained.

"Would it be so bad if I did not" Ziva said quietly.

"What?"

"I said what if I did not want for it to be just a one time thing" She spoke louder, her voice cracking slightly.

"Well I don't think I want it to be a one time thing either Zi" He said softly. He opened his arms "C'mere"

She scotched over to him and let herself be pulled into a bear hug.

She looked up at him with her wide, brown doe-like eyes "Really?"

Tony smiled gently at her "Really" He confirmed "But I think we should take it slowly

Ziva chuckled slightly "You, Anthony DiNozzo wants to 'take it slow'?"

"Well we're engaged, so I think we've moved far enough for now" He joked.

"What do we do now?" Ziva asked.

"Well do you still want to go to the movies? Iron man three is playing!" Tony exclaimed.

"He is the one with the iron suit, played by the handsome actor?" Ziva asked and Tony frowned.

"Not cool Ziva, especially right in front of your fiancée" Tony frowned jokingly.

"Fine. He is nowhere near as handsome as you my furry bear, and I would love to go and see it with you" She grinned.

"Great! Give me five minutes and I'll do my hair!" Tony grinned.

He struggled to get up so he called out to the Israeli "Uh Zi? A little help?"

Ziva smiled. Who knew Tony's childlike behaviour could be so endearing?

**I hope that was up to standards and you all enjoyed! I do apologise again for being slightly late :/ What do you think of the wedding preparations? And what drastic thing is Danica going to do to split Tiva up? :O Find out in the next chapter! Reviews are very much appreciated and loved :D**

**Better than a poke in the eye (or punch in the face :p )**

**~Lori**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi again! I've had a hectic week again, but at least I've had time to write! This next chapter skips ahead 2 weeks, just to move the story along. It was dragging along a bit so I thought skipping ahead might make it a bit more exciting so I hope you all enjoy!**

**P.S. Thank you for the glowing review I received from a guest- it made my day! :D**

**Disclaimer: I've asked for it from Santa, the Easter bunny, the tooth fairy and wished upon a star but I still don't own it :(**

Ziva sat at her desk smiling as she typed away at the computer. The past two weeks had been hectic but she wouldn't have changed a single thing; She had found a young girl who had been kidnapped, ironed out the rest of the details involving the wedding (she had picked out her wedding dress with Abby while McGee entertained Tony), asked Gibbs to walk her down the aisle, booked a final meeting at MFIS headquarters in a weeks' time so her and Tony could get married plus she had picked out wedding rings with Tony- They were just simple gold bands with nothing special about them, but to Ziva they were perfect.

Speaking of Tony, he was sat opposite Ziva. He was now on desk duty until his cast was taken off, which would be in a months' time- so his cast would be off just in time for him to get married. He was tapping away clumsily on his key board, clearly not paying attention. He was trying to compose a guest list of who he wanted to be at his wedding. So far he had a few names, but there were more people who he didn't want there. He looked at his list so far.

_Guest list _

_Dad_

_Danny (Baltimore PD)_

_Brad (Baltimore PD)_

_Ted (Baltimore PD)_

_Andy (Baltimore PD)_

_Steve (frat buddy)_

_Will (frat buddy)_

He decided that he would actually do some work for a while, then go back to his list to see if he could get any inspiration from his paperwork. Unfortunately it didn't.

Ziva looked up at him and smiled "why the short face Tony?"

"It's long face Zi" Tony chuckled "And I can't figure out who I should invite to our wedding!"

"Who have you got so far?" Ziva asked.

"Well I have a few cops from Baltimore PD, dad and two of my more mature frat brothers" Tony sighed "But I don't know who else?"

"Is there any NCIS agents you could add to the list?" She asked.

"Well I could ask Cassie Yates" Tony thought out loud.

"Yes, she seemed nice. We have not seen her since Jenny was kidnapped" She said quietly.

There was a silence until Tony broke the silence.

"Can you think of anyone?" He asked her.

"Well I would quite like to invite an old family friend if possible" Ziva said quietly.

"That would be fine Zi!" Tony smiled "What is she called?"

"_He _is called Schmeil and he is like a father to me" She smiled nostalgically.

"Anyone else?" Tony asked.

"Not that I can think of. My aunt Nettie is probably too frail to travel but I shall ask her anyway"

Everything went quiet until Tony broke the silence, yet again "Should we invite Fornell?"

Ziva laughed "Are you being serious?"

Tony grinned back "Well yeah! At least Gibbs will have someone to drink with"

"That is a good point, we should add him to the list" She told him and Tony typed 'Fornell' onto his list of guests.

"How many is there now?" Ziva questioned.

Tony scanned the list "There are ten people now"

Ziva looked in disbelief "Are we really that unpopular?"

Tony grinned roguishly "Well sweetcheeks, we are always at work"

"Have you included the team, director Vance and his family in these arrangements?" Ziva asked.

"Oh! I sorta forgot to put the team on the list" Tony said sheepishly and started to type rapidly. "How comes we have to ask Vance?" He whined.

"It is rude not to ask him and his family" Ziva scolded "Besides, he might decline"

Tony reluctantly typed a few more names into his computer "That makes nineteen now"

"You can invite some more of your frat brothers and ex co-workers if you want, I do not mind" Ziva smiled at him.

"I might, but some of them would just ruin it" Tony said honestly.

"It will be a great day, no matter who comes" Ziva supposed.

Gibbs stormed back in his usual cup of coffee glued to his hand "Hey! Plan your wedding on your own time and get back to work!"

The murmurs of "Yes Gibbs!" and "Yes Boss!" could be heard as Tony and Ziva began filling out their paperwork again.

The rest of the day passed slowly as the team trekked through their mountain of paperwork.

"We have been doing paper work for weeks! How can we still have some left?" Ziva questioned loudly to nobody in particular.

"Well we have had quite a few cases recently and we haven't really had time to fill any of it out, so now's a pretty good time, especially as Tony's out of action" McGee making a fair point.

"I know" Ziva grumbled "But I do not have to like it"

As soon as the clock turned five Gibbs yelled "Go home! We'll continue this tomorrow"

The trio of agents didn't need to be told twice-they were up and they hurried straight to the elevator before their boss changed his mind.

As soon as Tony and Ziva got back to their apartment, Tony collapsed onto the couch.

"Ugh! Today was so boring" Tony whined as he loosened his tie and Ziva looked in the freezer for something to eat.

She checked all of the freezer draws and the fridge; to no avail- everything looked pristine and unused.

"Tony we shall have to get take out" She yelled "What do you want?"

"Shall we get Chinese?" Tony yelled back.

Ziva sauntered back into the living room "I am so sick of take out! I feel like I need some real food for once!"

Ziva rarely complained and Tony had a plan to make it right.

"I have an idea" Tony grinned widely.

"What?"

"We could go to this old diner I know where they cook real food?"

Ziva smiled "I would love to Tony"

Tony directed as Ziva drove, at a somewhat normal pace to her usual maniac ninja style. They got to the old, rundown diner and Ziva gasped. Despite it being fatigued, it still had the charm of a shiny new establishment.

"Tony it looks wonderful" Ziva commented smiling widely.

"If you like the look of it, wait until you taste the food!" Tony exclaimed.

They sat in one of the vinyl booths and looked at the slightly sticky and/or greasy menus.

"I think I just want a salad" Ziva mused.

"You are not just getting a salad in here Ziva! You are getting something that will actually fill your stomach, like a burger with a mountain of fries!" Tony said fairly sternly.

"Fine" Ziva relented "But no more of these indulgent foods after this. I will not fit into my dress if I keep eating like this!"

The 'argument' was ended as a middle aged waitress came over smiling "Hi can I take your order?"

Twenty five minutes later Tony and Ziva had finished their identical meals. Well almost identical- Tony had eaten half of Ziva's fries and the few bites of burger she had left.

"What do you want for desert?" Tony asked her.

"Desert? Are you kidding me? I cannot fit anything else in my stomach now!" She exclaimed.

"Fine we'll share" Tony finalised and ordered a strawberry and vanilla ice cream sundae- her favourite ice cream with two spoons.

When it was placed on the table Ziva picked up a spoon and went to scoop up some ice cream.

"No!" Tony yelled at her "That's not how you do it! I'm meant to feed you some!"

She looked at him as if he was insane.

"Please?" He asked giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" She agreed.

It ended up taking twice as long as it would have, but they fed each other spoonfuls of ice cream. Sometimes they weren't so successful. Ziva went to put the spoon in Tony's mouth and ended up squishing vanilla ice cream on and up his nose.

Once the pair had finished and paid they were stood outside the car.

Before they got in Ziva turned to Tony "Thank you for tonight Tony, I had a lot of fun and finally got something different from Chinese food or pizza"

Tony pecked Ziva on the lips lightly "It's fine Zi. I would do anything to make you happy"

Ziva grinned widely as they sped off into the darkness, back to their home.

Meanwhile someone hidden in the bushes cursed loudly. They picked up their cell phone and dialled a number. As soon as the contact answered he spoke four words:

"We have a problem"

**Hope you all enjoyed! Who do you think was in the bushes? And why? Also what do you think of the wedding stuff? Have I missed anything out or gone on too long about something? Tell me in a review! I'll try and update a bit more promptly next week. Reviews make everything funner! **

**If funner wasn't a word then, it is now!**

**~Lori **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Sorry about the delay (again) my sister dropped our shared laptop down the stairs (it is now completely crushed -_-) so I've nicked Connelly's so I can type this chapter up. (so thank Connelly for this really) I'm going to skip some more time again to try and finish this story soon as I seriously haven't got the time to write at the moment, but I promise to get this story finished soon. The first bit will be the stalker from the bushes though, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Go ask my trampled laptop...**

Malachi Ben-Gidon was panicking. The director had told him to find proof for him that his daughter was just trying to spite him by marring an American who was especially hated by Mossad. But the only thing he could find was that Ziva was truly happy. Ziva was an old friend who had saved him countless of times, but the director had helped him climb the ranks quicker than he would have ever dreamed of. He was torn with what to do. He climbed out of the bushes and walked several blocks to where he had parked his car to avoid suspicion. He zoomed off into the night, coming to the conclusion that he would call Liat when he got back to his hotel. She was good with advice when it came to delicate situations like this.

_One month later_

Tony sat on a hospital bed again. Not because he was injured, but because he was finally getting his goddamn cast off. Ziva sat on a flimsy plastic chair next to him holding his hand as the doctor switched the saw on. She saw him wince visibly, so she rubbed her thumb across the top of his hand and he shot her a grateful look. Tony was relieved that he was getting the cast off of his leg- it was discoloured, starting to smell and he had to have Ziva to help him when he was in the bath. Well the last one wasn't so bad, but he was tired of the stupid thing, weighing him down everywhere and keeping him chained to his desk. He shut his eyes and pretended that Ziva was doing... well unspeakable things to him. They still hadn't crossed that line yet- they had decided to (as cheesy as it sounded) until their wedding night to consummate anything. Tony realised that they had finished slicing the cast from his leg.

His leg was cherry red and looked as if it had been skinned by a butcher. His face looked horrified as he said "Is that really my leg?"

Ziva chuckled "Yes it is Tony. Perhaps you want a bath when we get in?"

Tony nodded eagerly. The doctor looked at Tony's tomato like leg and smiled "Well agent DiNozzo after you have your last set of x-rays you can go home"

Tony sighed "How long will that take?"

The doctor looked at several pieces of paper "Several hours. I'm sorry agent DiNozzo, there are other people who are more of a priority on thus one"

"It is okay Tony, we will not have to go back to work, yes?" Ziva smiled.

"Yeah I guess so" He grinned.

"Have you asked anyone to be your best man?"

"Nah not yet. I think I'll ask Danny as he was my old partner and we were really close until I got a new job"

"That sounds lovely" Ziva smiled.

"Have you found a maid of honour yet?" Tony asked her back.

"I have decided not to have a maid of honour as there is no one I could think of" She said, her eyebrows furrowing.

"You could maybe ask Abby?" Tony suggested.

"No. I think she would like to remain with McGee and I do not want to involve her and none of the other team members" She decided firmly.

"Fair enough" Tony nodded smiling.

They sat in silence for a while until Ziva stood up.

"Where you goin'?" He asked.

"Nowhere. I just need to walk around for a bit as my legs are going numb" She explained.

After she had done a funny jittery walk and once she was satisfied she went to sit in the hard, solidly moulded chair again.

Tony grabbed her hand "Come sit up her with me Zi! It'll be way more comfier!"

He didn't need to ask her twice. She hopped up on the bed, careful not to jar his leg. She looked at it and giggled.

"Hey! What's so funny?" He asked her with a fake hurt voice.

"Your leg looks like it has sunburn" She smiled.

"Well yeah it kinda does" He reasoned "You ever been sunburned?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment "No I do not think I have been. I have spent my life in the sun, so my skin had never burned. Have you?"

Tony grinned sheepishly "Yeah. Only one time though. I had been at this huge party weekend with my frat brothers and after thirty six hours of drinking I passed out in a sun chair. I woke up ten hours later and my whole body looked like my leg does now" He laughed.

She chuckled too "How did you not realise that you were asleep on a sun lounger?"

"Well I was so drunk that I thought that I was sleeping on a giant stuffed teddy bear!" He said shamelessly.

Ziva pecked him on the lips chastely "That is why Tony, you are one of a kind"

Tony leaned down to kiss her again, but the doctor walked in and coughed loudly. Ziva sprung off of the bed, her cheeks red from embarrassment.

Tony on the other hand grinned roguishly "Hey doc, what's up?"

"It's time for you to get your leg x-rayed Tony. If your girlfriend could wait here and we'll get you back as soon as we can"

"That's cool doc" He grinned. He beckoned Ziva to him by waving her over with his hand He kissed her again, but this time it was a real kiss; one that neither wanted to break.

"Later Zi!" He said cheerfully as they began to wheel him out of the room.

As he rolled out of the room he asked "Hey Ziva! Did you mean that in a good way?"

Ziva laughed "Of course I did Tony"

And with that he had disappeared down the hall.

Forty five minutes later Tony was wheeled back, this time with a simple support bandage on his leg.

Ziva looked in question and he simply shrugged "The doc said that it would be sensitive so to keep it on unless bathing"

Ziva nodded and looked visibly relieved that nothing else was wrong with him. "That is good. You will be back on your feet in no time"

Tony's face lit up "Hey! You got an idiom right!"

Ziva laughed "Well it was going to happen someday, was it not?"

Tony put his arm around her "Now, about the contractions sweetcheeks"

"What is a contraction?" Ziva asked confusedly.

Tony rolled his eyes. Maybe Ziva's English may need a little more work...

Tony limped around his and Ziva's apartment. The doctor had said that he needed to use his crutches for another week, but he had just managed to do a small victory lap around the living room whilst clinging to living room furniture.

Ziva watched him amusedly. It was funny watching Tony try to walk, almost like an over excited toddler. As soon as he raised his arms in victory he collapsed onto the soft couch. He raised his sore leg on the coffee table and leant back. Ziva watched him contentedly, until he almost fell asleep so she decided to go and wake him up.

She crept over to the back of the couch and draped her arms around his chest and kissed his neck. He moaned almost inaudibly and then sat up.

"You're kinda making it hard for me to wait until after the wedding Zi" He groaned.

"Okay, I will stop. What would you like for dinner?" She asked him, her breath tickling his ear.

He thought for a moment and decided which delicious dish he wanted Ziva to cook for him "Can I have some lasagne please?"

"Of course. I will get started now. Could you set up the table, or was your little walk enough for you today?" She smiled teasingly.

He pulled himself up smoothly "Of course my princess! Your wish is my command" He grinned charmingly.

She rolled her eyes jokingly "Your princess?"

"Well I thought I'd try something different other than sweet cheeks"

"It is a bit... girly for me, yes?" Ziva questioned.

"Yeah, it may be but I like it" He smiled. "Am I your knight in shining armour?"

"Yes, I think you are" She smiled softly.

This time Tony's smile was genuine.

After a filling meal of Ziva's mouth-watering lasagne (with extra cheese as per Tony's request) and a tear jerking film (which despite Tony sobbing openly like a baby and Ziva sniffing suspiciously, turned away from Tony saying that she had 'a random attack of hay fever) they were lay in bed. Neither were asleep, but they were simply enjoying each other's company.

Tony yawned loudly, his mouth opening widely like a lion's. He settled down to sleep and muttered hazily "Night princess. I can't wait to get married in two weeks" Then started to snore softly.

Ziva still stared at the ceiling in disbelief. She had never imagined herself getting married, but then again she never imagined that she could love someone as much as she loved Tony.

"Goodnight my prince" She muttered, then let her sailor snores overtake her as she drifted off to sleep.

**I hope that was enjoyable! It was a bit cheesy and OOC but this is fanfiction after all... The wedding will be soon and I hope you like the direction I'm going in (e.g. not making McGee and Abby best man/ maid of honour) I find that a bit stereotypical. Please review- even if it is to thank Connelly for letting me type up my chapter because without him you would have had to wait another week for this. Anyways I hope you enjoyed!**

**Connelly the cool!**

**~Lori **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys! For once I've actually had spare time and have managed to get a chapter up on time! :O My laptop has been sent away for repair so I've took off with Connelly's computer again, so yet again thanks to him.**

**Disclaimer: Despite devising a plan with Connelly to steal the rights of NCIS I still don't own them (well for now...)**

Ziva stepped into the building with a slightly limping Tony in tow. It couldn't be that hard, right? They knew everything about each other, and by that she meant _everything_- so what could go wrong?

Ziva looked at the sign by the elevator and followed the directions of her desired destination. She dragged Tony into the elevator with her and pressed the button for floor three. Since he had woken up he had reverted to acting almost like a small child- he had been sulky, nervous and he wouldn't eat his breakfast, well until Ziva had yelled at him to stop acting like a child and eat his bacon. So he had complied and felt a lot better after he had something in his stomach. They had gotten ready quickly- Ziva had made sure that he had put a suit on as this was going to be the most important interview of their lives.

They stepped out of the elevator and saw a busy office with a reception desk which had the letters MFIS stuck to the front of it. They approached the receptionist; a brunette with a frown fixed on her face as she typed briskly. She looked up as the couple approached.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked them.

"We have an appointment with George Reeves at eleven thirty" Ziva replied.

"Right. Please go and sit in the waiting area over there" She gestured to the red couches which sat in a corner "And good luck!"

"Thanks" Tony smiled and followed Ziva over to the 'waiting area'.

They sat in silence for a while, but it was not the normal comfortable silence that was normal for them; it was an awkward tension filled silence that felt as if a bomb was about to explode. Proverbially it was if the head of MFIS didn't like them and decided they weren't telling the truth as it was most likely that they would never see Ziva again dead or alive.

"You nervous?" Tony asked.

"A bit. But I am confident that I know all there is to know about is that there is"

He grinned "I'm pretty sure you do Ziv, and I'm pretty sure I can remember everything about you" He kissed her cheek "So relax you're gonna do great"

She leaned her head on his shoulder and relaxed visibly. Even though Tony could act like a child sometimes, he always knew what to say.

_Ten minutes later_

The receptionist came over to Tony and Ziva "Mr Reeves can see you now. Who wants to go first?"

They looked at each other and decided unanimously simply with their eyes.

"I will" Ziva said and stood up.

Tony pulled her head down and pecked her lips lightly. Before she could pull away he whispered against her lips "You'll be fine, trust me"

She smiled a diminutive smile, but said nothing. She followed the brunette to the very back of the office where there was a set of large red doors. "The interview shouldn't take too long and it should take about three days until you hear whether you have clearance or not. Good luck!" And then she left Ziva all alone outside of the enormous doors.

Ziva knocked timidly and she heard a "Come in!" From the other side.

She pushed the doors open and walked into the vast space that was George Reeves' office.

"Please, have a seat" He said gesturing to the comfy looking chair opposite his desk. Ziva sat down and made herself comfy, then looked at Reeves.

"So Miss Day-vid" Reeves began, but was interrupted by Ziva.

"It is Dah-veed, but please call me Ziva" She said.

"Okay then, Ziva, so you are from the middle east" He asked and she nodded "Why did you want to move to America?"

"Well, I wanted to be a fully fledged NCIS agent, rather than a Mossad officer. Plus things have come to light where I no longer feel safe in Israel, so I wanted to pledge my allegiance to a country where I feel is my home, which is America"

"That's very nice Ziva, but you failed your citizenship exam"

"Yes I did. But I am not just getting married to stay in the country. Tony and I were planning to get married after my exam, but I failed it"

"Speaking of your partner Tony, do you think that he proposed just to keep you in the country?"

Ziva's mouth dropped open "Of course not! Why would you think so?"

"Because one of my co-workers Danica Shane said that she has been having sexual relations with your fiancée"

Ziva looked appalled "I do not think so. Tony has been at work with me and then he has been at home with me. I do not see where he has been able to see another woman"

"He was off for a while after he was involved in a car crash. He could have been meeting her then" Reeves suggested.

"He was in not fit shape to do anything! How dare you accuse him of anything like that! Tony is a loving faithful man" Ziva yelled at him infuriated.

"Ziva, all I know about it is that she said that they had been meeting up secretly for months now. I have no other information and I had to ask you about it"

Ziva still looked mutinous, but she looked calmer than before "Well maybe you should ask her partner Robert Smith, I am sure he will know something about it"

"I am going to ask him after you and your fiancée's meetings"

"Okay, continue questioning"

"I only have a few more questions left now, as I have your initial interviews which pretty much prove that you are genuine. Even though not all of the questions were answered correctly, even couples who have been together years don't know every single detail about each other. Now do you plan on having children?"

"Well I think we will. Probably not right way as our jobs are very busy, but in a few years time I would love to have children" Ziva smiled, pleased that Reeves thought they weren't lying and the thought of her and Tony having children together.

"Do you think you and Tony will remain married for a long time?"

"Yes, of course I do! I do not think I will ever need to re-marry as he is my soul mate"

"Finally where do you see you see yourself in five years time?"

"I see myself and Tony living in a detached house with children and possibly a dog"

"Thank you for your time Ziva. We shall let you know in a few days whether you can still get married or not"

She nodded and left the room. She followed the hallway back to where Tony was sat. As soon as she appeared the receptionist collected Tony. When he went to ask Ziva how it had gone, the receptionist clucked her tongue "No talking you two. I am sorry, but it's protocol"

Ziva nodded and went to sit on the couch again. She wondered how it had gone. Personally she thought it wasn't exactly the best interview she had ever given, especially as she had lost her temper halfway through. But reeves thought they had good intentions and Tony was amazing at talking his way out of things- so there was hope right?

_Meanwhile_

Tony was sat in the comfortable chair opposite Reeves' desk, just like Ziva had been less than ten minutes ago. He fiddled with his thumbs, waiting for the first question to be asked.

"So you are Italian American Mr DiNozzo?" Reeves asked.

"Yeah I am. My grandparents immigrated to long island and they stayed there until they died" Tony answered.

Reeves nodded "So Miss David failed her citizenship exam"

"Yeah what about it?" Tony asked.

"Well it just seems strange that she got engaged almost immediately after she found out she was being deported" Reeves speculated.

"Well we had already agreed to get married after she had pledged her allegiance, but unfortunately she failed. We weren't not going to get married just because she didn't pass to be a citizen through her knowledge"

"As touching as that is, one of my colleges has accused you of having sexual relations with her" Reeves spoke calmly "Is this true?"

Tony's eyes went wide and his face turned a violent shade of red "No it is not" He said as calmly as he could, breathing heavily "I do not who has said this but I have been at work for most of the week and a lot of weekends and then I spend as much time doing things with Ziva out of work. I don't know how I would have been able to have another woman on the side, especially as Ziva lives with me!" His voice had escalated to the point where Reeves slid his large office chair back slightly.

"Miss Shane has said that when you were off work after your car accident you had been going to see her daily"

"Well that's a lie as I was in so much pain I could barely move, let alone do anything else!"

"Calm down Mr DiNozzo, she is being questioned, along with her partner after you and your fiancée have left"

Tony still looked enraged "That's not good enough! I want you to speak to her now" Tony demanded.

"Please Mr DiNozzo could you just finish answering the rest of the questions-"

"I will not answer any more questions until I speak to Danica Shane and Robert Smith!" He said and crossed his arms stubbornly.

He sat there as Reeves called the pair of MFIS agents to his office. Danica flounced through the doors without a thought, Robert trailing behind her until she realised who was also sat there.

"O-o-oh hello again Tony" She stuttered shooting him a weak smile.

"You!" He yelled pointing a finger at her "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" She asked, trying to look innocent, but her façade was cracking.

"Accuse me of sleeping with you!" He roared "How dare you!"

Before she could answer the question a voice was heard from behind her "You did what?"

It was Robert Smith and for the first time ever he was heard shouting at a person.

"B-b-but it's true!" She protested.

"When was she have meant to be doing this?" He asked.

"Right after my car crash" Tony replied.

"Well that's a total lie! She wouldn't have had time as she was trying to dig up any dirt on Ziva David she could find so she could get her deported!"

Reeves and Tony's eyebrows shot up to their foreheads at this revelation. When Danica went to answer, Smith cut her off.

"Why would you do this? You can see they're clearly in love and it's not a scam! Why would you try and ruin other people's happiness?" Robert bellowed at her.

She turned her head away, her face scarlet red now she had been caught out.

"Answer me!" Robert spat "That's the least you can do as I was your partner!"

"Was?" She asked stunned.

"That's right _was_,I can't work with someone like that anymore. But you have to at least tell us your reasons. You owe me that much"

She nodded her head slightly "Well my brother married a middle eastern woman" She began "I didn't like it, but I was happy for him. A year later she left him; it turned out that she had married him for a green card. My brother was devastated as he truly loved her and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get over her. He killed himself several months after their divorce was finalised" She sniffed "So after that I was determined to make sure that it never happened again to anyone, so I joined MFIS to stop anyone from other countries getting a free pass into America! It helped when Eli David, Ziva's father called me saying that he had surveillance pictures that his officers had taken. But all of them clearly showed that they were better actors than I originally thought they were. I panicked as I had no idea how I was going to stop them from getting the go-ahead to get married" She explained "So I said that I had been sleeping with him! I thought it was my only option, I have to keep her from just waltzing into here!" She yelled.

"Get a box and pack your things. You are to leave here and never return Miss Shane" Reeves said in a deadly calm voice.

"W-w-what?" Danica said a look of pure disbelief on her face.

"Your position of investigator has been terminated, effective immediately. Mr Smith will be reassigned a new partner as he had nothing to do with this scandal"

Smith nodded gratefully "thank you sir"

"Not a problem Robert. We need more good investigators like you. You are both dismissed"

Danica and Robert left the room and the door slammed shut with a bang- it seemed that Danica was going to make a big scene as she left.

"Now Mr DiNozzo I know that I would normally mull the decision over for a while, but seemingly my ex-agents ghastly behaviour I have already made my mind up. I will be happy for you to get married in a week's time as today had proved that you are both committed to each other, no matter what happens. I'll fill out the paper work now so you can take it with you. I apologise sincerely for Miss Shane's behaviour and thankfully it will never happen again"

Tony grinned "That's no problem now. Where is that paper work?" He hinted.

"Oh yes! It won't take long to fill out" Reeves said as he started filling out a sheet of paper.

Ziva was still sat on the deep red couch and she was starting to get worried. What had happened to Tony? Did they believe Danica's accusations? Then she saw the said woman storming down the hall with a large box in her hand.

"Enjoy your life in hell" Danica spat at her as she walked briskly towards the exit.

Ziva was tempted to go after her and make her sorry for what she had just said, but firstly right now wasn't exactly the right time to be making death threats and secondly she was sure she could hear footsteps coming from the hallway where Reeves' office was.

She was correct. She saw Tony doing a strange skip-jump movement as he came towards her. He didn't stop as he approached her however as he scooped he up in his arms and twirled her around. Once he had finished his celebratory dance he kissed Ziva on the lips lovingly.

"I am guessing it went well, yes?" She smirked.

"You betcha sweet cheeks!" He grinned and held the paperwork which cleared them to get married.

Ziva skim read the front page and she gasped in excitement "This is it?"

Tony grinned at her face "Yeah this is it! We're getting hitched!"

**I hope that you enjoyed reading that chapter as it was probably my favourite to write so far! Plus it's extra long so there should be more to comment about it *hint* *hint* I appreciate reviews very much and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! Plus Danica's gone! That's got to count for something right? :D**

**Ding dong the witch is dead (well fired but she's definitely out of the picture for good now!)**

**~Lori **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, the sickness fairy decided to try and wipe me off the face of the earth. I seriously thought I was dying, but I'm feeling much better now! Also I was sort of stuck as I really wanted this chapter to be completely perfect as it is Tiva's wedding day! This is going to be the last chapter of the proposal, so thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed this story, as somehow I managed to get not only 200 reviews, but 300! :O That totally shocked me as I never thought any of my stories could ever be that popular so thank you so much! I hope you have enjoyed this story, I will have a new story up soonish, but I'm still trying to decide which idea I want to focus on first.**

**Disclaimer: I said it before and I'll say it again- I don't own NCIS :(**

**Without further ado I present to you Tony and Ziva's wedding AKA The final chapter of the proposal!**

Ziva was sat at the dressing table of the hotel room nervously. She was extremely excited, but she was also shaking with fear. What if Tony didn't show up? What if he decided that at last minute that he actually didn't want to get married? What if Danica, or worse, her father dared to show up? These thoughts showed up in her head, but she was startled by a knock. She checked the peephole and saw it was the hairdresser smiling happily. Ziva took a deep breath- everything was going to be fine.

Tony was sat in his apartment. He was sat on his bed, waiting for Danny his best man and ex-partner to arrive. He was fiddling with his thumbs, almost like he was having a thumb war by himself. _Well you would always win _Tony mused, but a knock at the door pulled him out of his thumb war thoughts. He wasn't nervous, but excited at the prospect of getting married. He was marrying the love of his life, his soul mate, whatever you wanted to call it. This was also saving that said person form certain death and any more heartbreak as he was going to love her for the rest of his life. He got to the door and there stood Danny with Andy, Brad and Ted his old Baltimore PD buddies.

Tony grinned widely "Hey guys! Come in!"

They entered the apartment and sprawled out on the couches. Tony sat in the recliner next to them. Ted, a rather old pot bellied balding man grinned "So you've decided to join us and get married then"

Tony grinned sheepishly "Well, yeah. I didn't think you could ever love someone this much, so I guess I've leant a lot since I last seen you guys"

Ted clapped him on the back "Good for you son. It's about time you settled down and got married. How old are you now four-"

Tony interrupted "Hey, you guys don't need to know how old I am! Let's just enjoy the moment!"

Andy laughed "How come we're stuck in your apartment then? No swanky hotel?"

Tony smiled "Nah Ziva's in our hotel room for now as we didn't see the point of having two hotel rooms. Plus it was going to be less of a squeeze as there's no bridesmaids"

"Oh is it just her and her mom there then?" Brad asked.

"Nah Ziva's mom died a long time ago. She's just by herself, well until Gibbs goes to get her" Tony replied looking somewhat guilty.

"That's a shame" Ted said, looking sincere.

"Yeah it is, but if all of the bad stuff had never happened, we would have never met and I would never have fell in love with the most amazing person in the world" Tony grinned.

"Dude you're so whipped!" Brad exclaimed "I'm still a ladies man and lovin' it!"

"I didn't think I'd ever be able to commit to someone, but when you have something special, you seriously don't want to screw it up!"

"Is that why we never got an invite to the bachelor party then?" Andy teased.

"Well we decided that bachelor parties were pointless and we had a movie knight in with a box of chocolates" Tony admitted sheepishly.

"Woah! Reality check! Anthony 'the big D' DiNozzo stayed in and cosied up to his _Fiancée _rather than going out and finding a hot young blond? You have changed man" Brad stared at him in disbelief.

"Well I think it is a good change" Ted said happily "Now, when do we get to meet this wonderful woman who tamed the wild and outrageous Tony DiNozzo?"

Tony checked his watch "Soon. And I can't wait"

Half an hour later Ziva looked in the mirror and gasped in delight. Her hair was in a simple bun with a ringlet on each side of her face.

"Thank you so much Julia! It is exactly how I wanted it" Ziva smiled widely; She hadn't wanted anything too fancy, but had just asked the young woman to do her hair elegantly, but simply.

"You're welcome Ziva. Do you want me to put your veil in?" Julia asked.

"Yes please" Ziva replied.

Julia carefully attached the simple veil to Ziva's bun and in Ziva's opinion that completed her hair. Julia tidied her equipment up, wished Ziva good luck and then left to go back to her hair salon. Ziva sat there looking at herself in the mirror. She checked the time, then pulled out her makeup kit realising that Gibbs would arrive shortly so he could drive her to the venue.

Gibbs stood in the bedroom that he had shared with Shannon all of them years ago. He straightened his black tie, to match the black tuxedo and white shirt he had bought especially for this day. He had always thought he would walk his daughter down the aisle, yet he thought that daughter would be called Kelly. He was honoured- not that he's tell anyone, that Ziva thought of him to walk her down the aisle. It was true as Ziva was the equivalent to a daughter- he would anything for her; give her advice, help her prove her innocence when she was wanted for treason by every agency in America and anything else that she would be troubled with.

He checked his watch and noticed that it was time to go and pick Ziva up. He just hoped to God that the day was going to run smoothly.

Gibbs arrived outside the swanky hotel that Ziva had been getting ready in. He had drove there in his rusty old pick-up truck, despite him offering to get her a classier ride. Ziva had insisted that she wanted Gibbs to drive her in his ancient vehicle as like she had said before- she wanted a simple wedding. He walked up to where Ziva's hotel room was and knocked gently.

Ziva heard the knock and she quickly checked the peephole- just in case and saw who she assumed it was going to be, Gibbs. She opened the door and smiled at him.

"Gibbs! You look… you look very formal" Ziva stuttered in surprise at her boss.

Gibbs smiled slightly "And you look stunning"

It was true. Ziva had a simple V-necked gown in a stunning white- showing off her tanned skin. The bodice was embodied with lace, clinging tightly to her which showed off her perfect figure. After the bodice the dress flowed out slightly, yet not too much to make it look like she was carting a meringue with her.

"Gibbs, could you zip up the rest for me please? I could not reach" Ziva asked as she turned around to show that a quarter of her dress was unzipped.

Gibbs nodded mutely and zipped the rest of the dress up once he was finished he turned to look at her "I'm proud of you kiddo" He said quietly.

Ziva smiled widely and whispered "Thank you" as she leaned in and hugged him tightly.

He returned her hug and said to her jokingly "Now no tears as it'll ruin your makeup"

Ziva chuckled "Shall we set off then?" she asked.

"Yep, let's go" He said with a hint of a smile in his voice.

They arrived at the registry office right on time. Gibbs helped Ziva out, so she didn't slip or tear her dress. Ziva looked around anxiously as they walked into the spacious building, hoping that she wouldn't see anyone who was there to stop her celebrations. Once she was positive that nobody looked familiar she walked to the room where Tony was waiting for her.

Gibbs opened the door and everyone stood up and turned around to look at the bride. As Ziva walked down, past all the people and towards Tony, his expression was priceless. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open slightly. When they reached the end Gibbs kissed her on the cheek and stepped aside for her to see Tony. He was dressed in a black tuxedo, just like Gibbs yet she decided that Tony would always looks so much better in anything than Gibbs.

"Hey" He said shyly.

"Hello" She greeted back softly.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur for the couple and before they knew it they were exchanging rings and then they were kissing, a passionate, loving, promising kiss that they pair would remember for life. As they stared into each other's eyes they heard a wolf whistle, probably from one of Tony's frat brothers.

Tony grinned widely at her and whispered "I love you"

Ziva returned his smile and whispered "I love you too"

Tony grabbed her hand and they walked down the aisle together smiling happily as everyone applauded. So far nobody uninvited had shown up and Tony wanted to keep it that way. They climbed into Tony's mustang and they drove off to their venue.

They arrived there in what seemed no time at all. Tony climbed out of the car and helped Ziva out, so she didn't hurt herself or rip her dress. They looked at the large hotel they had picked and smiled.

"This is perfect" Ziva stated, grinning widely.

"No. You're perfect" Tony grinned back.

Ziva blushed slightly "No, I am not. But you are very sweet to say that" She rubbed her thumb across Tony's cheek.

Tony grabbed her hand "Shall we go see inside then?"

"We shall" Ziva replied.

They walked in and saw that there was a large table for everyone to be seated around when they were eating. Then to the left of the bulky table there was a large dance floor with a disco ball hanging overhead.

"Wow. This is amazing!" Tony exclaimed excitedly.

Ziva chuckled "Yes, it is better than I have ever imagined"

Before they could say anything else the doors they had walked through previously and Abby bounced through with the rest of the wedding party.

"OhmyGodyouguysaresooocute!" She shrieked loudly. She then grabbed the pair in one of her famous bear hugs.

They coughed and spluttered until Abby finally got the message and let go "Oh my God guys I'm sooo sorry! Ziva you look so pretty!" She Squealed and grabbed Ziva by her hands.

"You look lovely too Abby" Ziva responded as Abby began to jump up and down like a lunatic.

Once Abby had let them go, the couple greeted their guests before the photographer arrived to take photographs.

After he was done, the wedding party all went to sit at the table. Tony and Ziva were sat at the top with each other and the rest of the guests were sat with the people they knew and people that Tony and Ziva thought they might get along with.

Ziva flopped down in her chair ungracefully "An hour seems a bit… excessive for photographs, do you not think?"

Tony laughed "Maybe for you sweetcheeks, but I think there's some pretty good shots in there! Definitely something we can show our grandkids, huh?"

She blushed, then leaned over and quickly kissed Tony "I love you"

"I love you too" He replied back.

The complete table saw the exchange. They all knew that the pair were perfect for each other, but did not let on that they had been watching. Once the moment had passed, they went back to talking until the food was served. Once the extravagant meal was eaten it was time for the father-daughter dance.

Gibbs and Ziva took to the floor as everyone else watched. They swayed gently to the calm music. Gibbs looked down at Ziva and smiled one of his not so rare these days smiles.

"Having fun kiddo?" He asked.

Ziva nodded "This is the best day of my life"

"I'm sure it is. You know, when you asked me to walk you down the aisle it really meant a lot to me, especially as I never did get the chance to walk with Kelly" He said quietly.

Ziva smiled, tears pricking at her eyes "I think I would have liked Kelly"

"She would have loved you" Gibbs assured.

The song ended and Tony walked over to them, so he could have his first dance with Ziva. "May I cut in?" He asked.

"Of course" Gibbs answered, kissed Ziva on the cheek and then disappeared into the small gathering.

Tony gathered Ziva into his arms and put his hands around her waist; her hands on his neck. They were pressed against each other tightly and Ziva's head rested against Tony's chest.

"This was the best day of my life" Ziva mumbled into his chest.

"Mine too" He agreed.

They danced quietly for a while until Ziva broke the silence "Tony, what do we do now?"

Tony looked down and met her chocolate brown eyes "Now, we live for real sweetcheeks. Starting by me rocking your world tonight" He winked roguishly, then dipped her almost down to the ground and gave her a tender kiss.

Now they could really start living. Not always in fear of Ziva being taken away or Tony turning into an alcoholic, as they weren't just Tony and Ziva anymore, they were Mr and Mrs DiNozzo.

And as they would tell their grandkids, it all started with a proposal.

**The end! Sorry it got a bit sappy towards the end, but this was a fairly fluffy story. I hope you all enjoyed the ride and I hope to see you all when I post my next story! Yet again thanks to anyone who has ever reviewed this story it really makes my day, and for one final time I shall remind you that the review box is just underneath this note, as I hope that you think that a Tiva wedding deserves them! **

**Until next time my friends!**

**~Lori **


End file.
